Me séduire Te résister
by Mily Black II
Summary: Que faites vous quand quelqu'un vous propose de payer vos frais d'inscription à la condition unique de ne pas coucher avec quelqu'un ?... Vous acceptez... Et puis vous vous en mordez les doigts.
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui me revoilà déjà !  
Que voulez vous, je tiens mes promesses et je vous mets la fic suivante en ligne.  
Elle compte 15 chapitres plus un épilogue. Je publierais comme d'habitude le lundi, le mercredi et le vendredi sur FF et la veille au soir sur mon blog. Cela nous occupera donc pendant quatre semaines...  
Rassurez vous tout de suite, la fic suivante compte déjà 18 chapitres sur mon ordi et il m'en reste à peu près autant à écrire... Donc vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi :D (pas de chance, hein?!)  
Sinon merci pour toutes vos reviews, que ce soit pour mes fics, mes OS ou les défis (j'en ai encore pas mal à faire...). Surtout aux anonymes auxquels je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre... Sachez que ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir des reviews même si c'est pour me traiter de sadique ;)**

**Merci tout spécialement à Puky qui m'a quasiment mis un couteau sous la gorge pour que je finisse cette fic... Il est vrai que j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, toutes mes excuses. **

**A bientôt ici ou ailleurs  
Mily**

* * *

**1 - La vie est trop injuste… Enfin presque.**

- Nom d'un scrout à pétard !

Il y en a marre ! Pourquoi c'est toujours quand je suis pressée que les gens se liguent contre moi ? Pourquoi ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal dans une de mes vies précédentes qui poussent le monde à tourner à l'envers ?

Tout d'abord mon train qui a été annulé puis maintenant les voyageurs qui avancent à deux à l'heure et m'empêchent bien évidemment de les dépasser. Suis tentée de demander aux couples devant moi s'ils le font exprès d'avancer à reculons quand je repère une brèche. Je m'y glisse pour me retrouver coincée derrière une femme et ses deux enfants… enfin peut être devrais je plutôt dire ses deux monstres.

Tout en jetant un regard noir à ces deux minus qui, ayant repéré mon agacement, prennent un malin plaisir à me narguer. Tout d'abord en manquant de me faire tomber puis en me tirant la langue quand leur mère leur demande de s'excuser… Je lève les yeux au ciel et resserre ma main autour de la bandoulière de mon sac. Note pour plus tard : Ne pas avoir d'enfants ou les faire avancer au doigt et à l'œil.

En plus, je ne me sens pas à l'aise dans ce tailleur, je trouve la jupe trop courte et la veste trop cintrée. Je me fais l'impression de porter un déguisement. Pour ne rien arranger, le top que m'a prêté Elisa me fait un décolleté généreux pas forcément un bon point pour un entretien d'embauche. Aaaah si seulement j'avais pu y aller en jeans basket… Mais non, à la place je porte des chaussures à talon qui me cisaillent les pieds et me contraignent à marcher doucement… A moins que ce ne soit à cause de la jupe…

Je tente de ronger mon frein. Je suis une sorcière, une des meilleures de ma promotion et je suis bloquée derrière un troupeau de… Je retiens un cri. Ce n'est pas vrai, pourquoi ça n'avance plus ?! Je sens la fureur remonter en moi, celle là même que je ressentais à Poudlard quand en tant que Préfète je devais punir un élève irrespectueux. J'étais une vraie terreur malgré ma silhouette menue… Peut être devrais je utiliser mes 'yeux tueurs', comme les appelait Elisa, pour me frayer un chemin parmi la foule.

Je regarde ma montre. Merlin ! Il ne me reste pas longtemps ! Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallut que j'accepte de rester dans la maison de campagne de ma meilleure amie quand je savais que je devais être à l'hôpital dans la matinée pour voir ma mère. Mon cœur se serra. Comme à chaque fois que je pense à elle. Voilà un mois qu'elle est tombée gravement malade, ce matin elle va être opérée et moi je ne l'aurais pas vu avant… Et si… Non je me refuse à penser que quelque chose de mal va se produire.

Je vois enfin le bout du quai, il ne me reste plus d'à dépasser ce couple qui se bécote comme si cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu. L'amour… Voilà cinq mois que je n'y crois plus et pourtant j'ai longtemps été sa première fan. Peut être que de découvrir que je n'étais pas la seule dans la vie de mon petit ami y est pour beaucoup. A moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il soit fiancé avec cette autre fille… Ou qu'ils aient un enfant ensemble…

Je sens mes mâchoires se contracter. Que j'ai pu être stupide ! Croire qu'un homme tel que lui pouvait être amoureux de moi. Il était trop parfait, j'aurais du me méfier. Il aimait les mêmes choses que moi, acceptait sans rechigner de rester plusieurs jours sans que l'on se voie. Maintenant je sais pourquoi… Et tout cela à cause d'une rencontre inopportune.

Qui aurait cru ce samedi là qu'une exposition changerait ma vision de la vie ? J'y avais été à contrecoeur. Je n'aimais pas ce photographe mais mon amour de la photo m'avait poussé à aller y jeter un coup d'œil. J'avais tout d'abord vu ce bambin à la bouille adorable puis sa mère qui le contemplait avec tant de dévotion. J'avais entendu le petit cri « papa ! » puis ce même enfant se jeter dans les bras de…

Je n'ai jamais eu l'âme très romantique. Mais je restais persuadée que quelqu'un m'attendait. Quelqu'un fait pour moi et je pensais l'avoir trouvé… Depuis l'adolescence, je faisais des rêves d'une rare intensité avec un homme dont la voix seule me faisait chavirer. Le plus bizarre étant que j'étais incapable de me rappeler de cette voix et même le visage ne me revenait jamais à l'esprit, seule une cicatrice à la hanche droite me restait après le réveil.

J'avais longtemps cru qu'il s'agissait de rêves prémonitoires puis avec l'age, j'avais relégué ces rêves dans la catégorie 'bizarre mais sans importance'. Pourtant quand Anthony m'avait trahi, j'avais eu qu'une envie, savoir si cet homme existait. Peut être devrais passer une annonce dans la Gazette du Sorcier ? Je pouffe de rire m'attirant un regard étrange de la femme devant moi.

Un coup d'œil à l'horloge de la gare… Je dois me dépêcher ! Je vais avoir besoin d'un miracle !!! Si je n'avais pas loupé deux fois mon permis de transplanage, je n'en serais pas là ! Bon où puis je trouver un taxi ? Je regarde à gauche, à droite… Rien. Je vois enfin un employé de la gare, je me rue vers lui avant qu'une autre personne ne se l'accapare et lui fait le plus beau des sourires.

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

Je retiens un cri. Cet abruti est plutôt intéressé par mon tour de poitrine que par ce que je vais lui demander ! Il relève enfin le visage vers moi dévoilant un sourire de sadique. Je m'efforce de rester calme et polie. Si je me débrouille bien dans moins de trois minutes je serais très loin de lui et de son regard lubrique.

- L'arrêt des taxis, s'il vous plait.

Tout en conservant une attitude de séduction, il me décrit par où je dois aller pour trouver le St Graal. Je le vois jeter souvent des regards vers mes jambes – quand je disais que cette jupe était trop courte – et garder un sourire sur ses lèvres. Pas le frapper. Pas le frapper. Une fois le renseignement, je file sans perdre de temps, l'entendant continuer à me parler… Mon numéro ? Plutôt mourir, les mecs très peu pour moi.

Je descends l'escalier le plus rapidement possible pour en remonter d'autres aussitôt. Plusieurs mèches se sont déjà échappées de mon chignon, il faudra que je prenne le temps de me recoiffer une fois à l'hôpital mais pour le moment, il y a plus urgent. Je crie pour que les gens s'écartent sur mon passage, je dois avoir l'air d'une folle poursuivie par un troupeau de sombrals mais qu'importe.

Je vois de loin un taxi à l'arrêt voilà mon unique chance de voir ma mère. Je continue de courir vers lui quand je vois le problème se profiler à l'horizon. Quelqu'un attendait déjà. Je regarde au loin, pas le signe d'un taxi en approche, ce sera celui là ou rien. Elisa me dit toujours que je manque de folie dans ma vie, que je calcule toujours tous les risques et que parfois un peu d'imprévu ne ferait pas de mal… Je ne sais pas si c'est réellement le bon jour pour savoir si je suis audacieuse mais il faut bien une première fois.

Je le vois ouvrir la porte et sans plus réfléchir je me faufile à l'intérieur. Oh Merlin, mon cœur bat trop vite ! L'inconnu doit l'entendre. Il va me faire sortir de là par le col… Ou pire il va m'entraîner dans un coin glauque de la ville… Mais qu'ai-je fait ? Il est trop tard maintenant pour faire machine arrière. Je pose la main sur la portière pour la refermer quand une ombre se forme… Peut être attend il que je le remercie ?

Je lève les yeux vers lui avec un sourire candide – histoire de faire passer la pilule - quand mon 'merci' reste coincé dans ma gorge. Il est grand, musclé… Je retiens un ronronnement appréciateur. Son costume semble taillé pour lui, pour le mettre en valeur et cela réussit parfaitement. Ses épaules larges et ses hanches étroites… Merlin !!! Voilà que je fantasme sur un inconnu !!! Et maintenant voilà que je rougis !!! C'est pas mon jour !

Je regarde enfin son visage pour tomber dans deux yeux chocolats… Mon dessert préféré… Lily, ressaisis toi ma fille ! Ses cheveux en bataille appellent mes mains pour leur demander de venir s'y perdre et ses lunettes… Loin de lui conférer un air sérieux ou strict, non elles intensifient cette lueur coquine dans son regard. Je baisse les yeux légèrement, impressionnée par l'examen que lui aussi semble faire… Les premiers boutons de sa chemise sont ouverts… Sa peau est mate et elle doit être douce… Une bouffée de chaleur envahit mon corps, je sens ma respiration se faire chaotique. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

D'un coup, il me fait signe de me pousser ce que je fais sans un mot. Je reprend mes esprits et donne enfin l'adresse de l'hôpital au chauffeur qui n'a rien perdu de la scène. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre pour tenter d'ignorer la présence à mes cotés. Inutile de dire que cet homme doit avoir toutes les femmes à ses pieds… Il m'a même moi !!! Si Elisa était là, elle n'en reviendrait pas. A vrai dire elle baverait elle aussi devant cet apollon… Pas que je bave… Non… Enfin presque.

Je vois dans le reflet de la vitre qu'il ne me quitte pas des yeux, continuant à m'examiner… Finalement je ne le reverrais jamais alors autant s'amuser. Je décroche les boutons de ma veste pour ne pas la faire craquer, dévoilant mon haut, celui là même que je jugeais trop sexy en l'enfilant ce matin. Me voilà dans la peau d'une séductrice !! Si j'avais su… Je défais mon chignon et fais tomber mes boucles rousses sur mes épaules.

Le taxi arrive bientôt à destination. Ca tombe bien je commençais à avoir du mal à être à l'aise avec ce mâle si proche dans un endroit si confiné… Je crois que je côtoie Elisa depuis trop longtemps… A moins que ce ne soit ces cinq mois de célibat qui me fassent avoir de telles humeurs. Mais là, je suis tentée d'aller goûter aux lèvres de mon voisin… que ferait il ? Me repousserait il ? Ou…

Je secoue la tête comme pour faire partir une idée trop tenace. Je dois passer pour une folle à soupirer ainsi à ses cotés, tournée obstinément vers la fenêtre avec pas même un mot de remerciement. Je ris doucement, je suis bien loin de la Lily Evans qui fuyait les garçons à Poudlard. Qui criait à qui veut l'entendre que le Quidditch était un sport de brutes lobotomisées… Bien que sur ce point je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Comment peut on apprécier un sport si dangereux ?

Je sens le taxi ralentir ce qui a pour effet de me sortir de ma léthargie. Je vois de l'autre coté de la rue, l'hôpital qui se dresse froid et sinistre. Ma mère doit encore être dans sa chambre à m'attendre avec mon père et ma sœur. Ai-je bien fait de venir ? Allez voir sa mère souffrante à l'hôpital avant un entretien n'est sûrement pas la meilleure façon de se préparer…

A vrai dire, la fête organisée hier soir par les copines pour me changer les idées non plus… Heureusement que je ne bois pas d'alcool, enfin pas autant qu'elles sinon je n'aurais pas réussi à ouvrir les yeux ce matin. Et quel dommage… J'aurais loupé un super beau gosse… Qui doit se demander pourquoi je ne suis pas encore descendue…

J'ouvre enfin la portière quand je suis sure qu'aucune voiture n'arrive. Je descends doucement, laissant ma jupe remontée un peu plus sur mes cuisses. Je note bien tout cela et pourtant je ne ressens aucune gêne. De toute façon, c'est moi qui aurais le dernier mot.

Au moment de refermer derrière moi, je me penche vers l'intérieur de la voiture. Je sais très bien que je dévoile beaucoup de moi, de ma poitrine mais je suis récompensée par le désir que je vois dans ses yeux. Il est réellement beau, mais je ne suis pas prête à jouer de nouveau avec mon cœur et je ne suis pas le genre de fille qu'une aventure d'une nuit satisfait.

- Merci.

Je claque immédiatement la portière et courre vers l'hôpital. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit ? Pourquoi ai-je fait tout cela ? Je n'ai aucune réponse mais en passant le sas d'entrée, je sais que je recommencerais parce que finalement c'est agréable de se faire désirer et puis combien de fois ai-je cru devenir folle de désir face à Anthony, alors que lui pensait sans doute qu'à sa petite famille… Au tour des hommes de payer.


	2. Une requête peu ordinaire

**Kikou !!!!**

**Alors il était bien ce week end ?! Bon sinon mis à part que j'ai une pêche d'enfer, rien de bien neuf... Désolée. Je pourrais vous parler de la fic que j'écris en ce moment et qui suivra celle la ou de l'OS que j'ai écrit et qui apparaitra je ne sais quand sur mon blog d'abord, puis sur FF, mais je ne pense pas que ça est grand intérêt... Donc...**

**Jade : J'espère que cette fic te plaira jusqu'au bout :D  
Dailly Till : Il n'est dit nulle part qu'elle connait James...**

**Bonne lecture  
A mercredi  
E**

* * *

**2 – Une requête peu ordinaire**

Je n'avais pas vu ma mère depuis deux jours et pourtant je lui saute dans les bras comme si cela faisait des années. Je m'étais jurée de rester forte face à elle mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sentir des larmes se former au bord de mes yeux.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma Lily, je ne vais pas vous laisser.

- Tu as intérêt !

J'ai à peine répondu qu'un médecin arrive et l'emporte loin de nous vers une des salles d'opération. Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme. L'excitation de tout à l'heure dans le taxi est bien loin. Je suis revenue à la réalité. Une réalité où les hommes séduisants et sexy n'ont pas leur place. Une fois que le brancard a disparu, je sens que le plus dur arrive. Je me retourne pour faire face à ma sœur qui n'a pas prononcé un mot depuis que je suis arrivée.

- Alors le monstre, tu viens tenter de nous faire croire que tu as un cœur ?

Comme à chaque altercation avec elle, je ressens un pincement dans ma poitrine. Voilà maintenant près de huit ans qu'elle me pourrit la vie à m'appeler le monstre. Cela a commencé quand j'ai reçu ma première lettre de Poudlard pour m'annoncer que j'étais une sorcière et ça a continué tous les étés suivants quand ma liste de fournitures arrivait.

Je ne revenais à la maison que pour les vacances et j'accaparais un peu trop à son goût l'attention de nos parents… Pourtant moi, j'aurais tout donné pour rester à la maison pour ne pas me réveiller la nuit dans un dortoir entourée de filles qui m'étaient inconnues. J'aurais tant souhaité qu'elle puisse elle aussi venir avec moi et vivre avec moi ces sept années d'études…

Finalement ces inconnues étaient devenues des amies et pour certaines mes meilleures amies. La majorité étant que de vagues connaissances qui avaient pour unique point commun avec moi d'être sorcières. J'avais grandis avec elles et mon caractère s'était forgée à leur coté mais je n'avais pas gardé beaucoup de contact. J'étais trop discrète, trop timide et surtout trop sage.

De Poudlard, je n'avais conservé que deux amies : Elisa et Betty. Elisa était à coup sur la plus déjantée des trois, elle me poussait à voler d'hommes en hommes en me répétant qu'à 19 ans, la vie est devant moi, que j'aurais bien le temps plus tard pour trouver le père de mes enfants… Et elle m'était en pratique tous ses conseils. Je la mettais souvent en garde. Un jour, elle rencontrerait son alter ego masculin et se brûlerait les ailes…

Quand à Betty, elle était réservée et philosophe. Mais dès qu'elle était en confiance ou qu'elle avait bu trop d'alcool, elle se révélait la pire des séductrices. Elle cachait bien son jeu et tout le monde la trouvait trop calme pourtant, elle a toujours eu ce qu'elle voulait et parfois en utilisant des moyens pas très…

- Pétunia, ne peux tu pas laisser ta sœur tranquille ? Au moins aujourd'hui, par respect pour ta mère ! s'écria mon père.

- Laisse papa. Elle a besoin de se défouler et je commence à avoir l'habitude…

- Tu dois bien avoir une formule ou une potion qui la soignerait…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Sinon crois moi je l'aurais déjà utilisée !

- Tu parles ! Je paries que tu n'as pas le droit de le faire parce qu'elle n'est pas un monstre, elle !

Au bout d'une heure de discussion stérile avec ma sœur, je file vers les toilettes. Je dois me refaire mon chignon et aller à l'autre bout de la ville pour mon entretien. J'avais espéré que ma mère serait sortie du bloc avant que je ne parte mais malheureusement ce ne sera pas le cas… Je me passe un coup d'eau sur le visage et en un coup de baguette mes cheveux sont retenus dans le bas de ma nuque.

Mes parents avaient des revenus modestes et la maladie de ma mère avait encore plus restreint l'entrée d'argent dans la famille or mes études coûtaient cher… Le mois dernier j'avais donc posté quelques annonces pour me trouver un emploi saisonnier mais je m'y étais prise un peu trop tard. J'avais donc discuté avec mes professeurs et deux jours après les résultats des examens la bonne nouvelle était arrivée.

Un de mes professeurs m'avait trouvé un entretien, et je m'étais fait un devoir de ne pas le décevoir. Je fais des études pour devenir guérisseuse et je suis major de promotion. Pas de quoi se vanter quand on sait que je dois cela à mon célibat et l'absence totale de vie sociale. Toujours est il qu'une de ses amies a eut un accident et à besoin d'une aide pour l'été le temps de recouvrer toute sa mobilité. Il a bien sur tout de suite pensé à moi et à mon sérieux. Je dois la rencontrer en début d'après midi.

Mon professeur m'a un peu parlé d'elle et comme elle fait partie des grandes familles sorcières je ne pouvais pas y aller habiller n'importe comment. Or ma garde robe ne regorge pas de tailleurs en assez bon état pour impressionner ce genre de personne. D'où l'appel au secours que j'avais lancé à Elisa et qui s'était fini en soirée alcoolisée entre filles.

Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être en retard et vu le lieu de résidence, mon absence de permis de transplanage, je dois filer au plus vite. Je préviens mon père et courre chercher un taxi. Le chemin se passe dans un calme olympien. Personne qui me détaille de la tête aux pieds mis à part peut être le chauffeur mais rien de vraiment perturbant. J'arrive enfin à destination.

La maison est immense !!! Je suis impressionnée et écrasée par tant de choses. Le jardin est magnifique avec tout pleins de parterres de fleurs et une fontaine… Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris mon appareil photos car il me vient plein d'idées. Les détails sont tellement bien exécutés qu'il parait difficile à croire que la nymphe qui verse de l'eau ne va pas s'animer à tout moment.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle !

- Aaah ! Vous m'avez fait peur !

- Puis je vous aidez ?

L'homme qui se tient face à moi est à l'évidence le majordome. Il ne semble aucunement surpris par ma réaction et son visage ne trahit aucune émotion. Très professionnel… Je me sens de plus en plus déplacée dans cette maison… Enfin dans ce jardin. Je me ressaisis et tente de cacher mon admiration.

- Je suis Melle Evans. J'ai rendez vous…

- Oui, je suis au courant, me coupe t il en retournant vers la maison.

Je me décide de le suivre, entrant dans une maison éblouissante. Partout où je pose les yeux les objets semblent de grande valeur et d'une très belle qualité. J'attends dans le hall tandis qu'il s'éloigne pour 'aller prévenir Madame'. Mes yeux se posent sur mon tailleur. Même vêtue ainsi, je ne suis pas encore assez élégante. J'espère tout de même être prise, ça m'aiderait pour payer mes frais d'inscription au mois de septembre.

- Veuillez me suivre.

Ce que je fais, sentant la nervosité me gagner petit à petit. Nous accédons enfin à une terrasse où se trouve une femme d'un certain age dans une transat face à une piscine gigantesque. Si je n'avais pas été aussi tendue, je pense que j'aurais sifflé devant un jardin aussi grand et bien entretenu.

- Melle Evans, je suppose ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Prenez donc un siège…

Je regarde autour de moi et l'unique 'siège' que je vois est une seconde transat. Je ne me vois pas m'allonger à ses cotés pour un entretien d'embauche… Je m'assoies donc sur le bord en prenant soin de ne pas basculer et après avoir posé mon à main par terre je pose mes mains sur ma jupe pour tenter de cacher mon trac.

- Voudriez vous quelque chose à boire ?

- Pas pour le moment, merci.

Il ne manquerait plus qu'avec le stress je m'étrangle avec ma boisson et que je lui recrache le tout à la figure… L'horreur ! Je dois penser à autre chose sinon je vais perdre mes moyens… Mais normalement n'est ce pas à elle de me poser des questions ?

- Merci de me recevoir.

- Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible.

Quoi ?! Je manque de m'étouffer. Heureusement que je n'ai pas bu quelque chose parce que là, elle aurait eu droit à une douche gratuite ! Je me calme, difficilement il faut bien le dire et commence à plaider ma cause, sans savoir pourquoi d'un coup d'œil elle m'a jugé inapte à prendre soin d'elle.

- Le professeur Doe m'a dit que vous aviez besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre soin de vous tant que vous ne seriez pas totalement rétablie et je vous assure que je me sens tout à fait capable de le faire. J'ai eu les meilleures notes de ma promotion et…

- Je sais que vous êtes tout à fait capable de 'prendre soin de moi'. Bien que j'aime à croire que j'y arrive très bien toute seule. Harry… Le professeur Doe m'a déjà fait vos éloges et rassurez vous mon petit le problème ne vient pas de là.

- Puis je vous demander quel est le problème, alors ?

- Vous êtes une femme. Et d'autant plus, une jeune femme très séduisante.

Je ne sais pas exactement comment prendre cette remarque. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me reproche d'être une femme mais le terme 'séduisante' est tout de même flatteur…

- Et en quoi est ce un problème ?

- Je vis avec mon petit fils qui s'avère être très séduisant lui aussi… Or je ne veux pas de vous parce qu'aussitôt qu'il vous aura vu, il voudra vous mettre dans son lit et à peine une semaine plus tard cela fait, vous viendrez pleurer sur mon épaule qu'il vous a lâchement abandonné. Je me verrais alors contrainte de vous renvoyer et je me retrouverais de nouveau seule.

Voilà un raisonnement intéressant… Y a juste un problème… Je ne suis pas du genre à aller dans le lit de quiconque… Mais ça elle ne le sait pas forcément.

- Je vois le problème. Mais je ne suis pas ce genre de femme.

- Elles disent toutes cela ! Il y a un mois encore, j'avais une excellente cuisinière…

Je la sentais me jauger derrière ses lunettes de soleil. Elle voulait lire mon âme et moi je voulais ce boulot, alors autant se jeter à l'eau.

- Sauf que moi j'ai besoin de ce travail, j'ai besoin de cet argent pour payer mes frais d'inscription au mois de septembre… Alors à choisir entre une partie de jambe en l'air et mon avenir, je choisis le deuxième !

Merlin !!! Avais je vraiment dit 'partie de jambe en l'air' devant cette femme ? Bon bah là, c'est sur j'ai pas le travail !!! Je ne suis entourée que de raffinement et moi je sors ce type d'expression !!! Je crois que je vais aller me jeter dans la piscine avec un bloc de pierre accroché aux pieds… A moins que… Elle rit.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de phrasé.

- Pardon…

- Ne vous excusez pas, c'est rafraîchissant. Tout le monde autour de moi utilise des termes pompeux et leur comportement si peu naturel m'agace au plus haut point. Seul mon petit fils me parle avec aussi peu de manières.

Aïe. Je crois qu'au lieu de me sauver je me suis encore plus enfoncée. Bon il est alors inutile de rester plus longtemps je pense. Je m'apprête à prendre mon sac quand elle est me demande :

- Portez vous toujours ce type de vêtements ?

- Non, je suis plutôt jean basket…

Elle semble réfléchir. De mon coté, je ne sais plus trop où me mettre ni quoi faire.

- Je vous propose un deal.

- Lequel ? fis je soupçonneuse.

- Si pendant les deux mois que vous serez à mon service vous ne couchez pas avec mon petit fils ou un de ses amis, je vous paie tous vos frais d'inscription jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité.

- Quoi ?!

- Et si vous couchez avec lui, vous n'aurez que vos yeux pour pleurer et pour payer les factures. Bien entendu, vous devrez tout de même rester à mes cotés…

Je retins un rire. Elle devait croire son petit fils vraiment irrésistible pour proposer ce genre de marché. J'eus un petit sourire avant de lui serrer la main. Marché conclut !


	3. Un premier jour plein de surprises

**Hey Hey Hey !!!**

**Euh rien de bien neuf... Le défi suivant est déjà en route sur mon blog, il apparaitra sur FF vendredi ou samedi. Il est bientôt fini sur mon ordi :D et ma fic avance doucement donc tout va. Et vous ?**

**Lollipop 58 : Autant te le dire tout de suite, il n'y a qu'un couple de formé dans cette fic... désolée. Mais tu verras que Sirius y est très attachant :D  
Dailly Till : Quand tu as James Potter comme petit fils, tu peux te vanter, non ?!**

**A bientôt  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**3 – Un premier jour plein de surprise**

- Quoi ?!

- Elisa arrête de crier !

- Lily, avoues que d'accepter de ne pas coucher avec un mec pour que sa grand-mère te paie tes frais d'inscription est tout de même quelque chose de suffisamment choquant pour qu'Elisa crie.

- Merci Betty, ajouta cette dernière.

- Je vais vivre avec eux dans une maison qui ressemble plus à un musée qu'à autre chose, ça aurait pu aussi retenir votre attention.

- Il doit être foutrement bien fichu !

A priori non, la maison en elle-même ne retenait pas leur attention. Je soupire face à ce spectacle désolant. Comment ces deux filles peuvent être mes amies quand toutes les trois nous ne réagissons pas de la même façon…

Tout de suite après mon entretien, j'étais repassée à l'hôpital pour avoir des nouvelles de ma mère. Ma sœur en avait profité pour recommencer avec ses insultes, du coup j'avais prévenu les copines pour sortir le lendemain en boite.

En effet, mon entretien avait eu lieu le vendredi et comme le petit fils était là le week-end, je ne devais commencer à travailler que lundi donc en ce samedi soir, j'avais prévu de danser toute la nuit pour fêter mon boulot, ma mère et oublier le reste. J'avais enfilé un pantalon blanc avec un dos nu noir, relevé mes cheveux en une queue de cheval de laquelle quelques mèches s'échappaient. J'étais prête !

Les filles aussi avaient revêtu leur 'tenues de combat' et les regards des hommes dans le restaurant nous prouvaient que nous avions fait le bon choix de garde robe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens tout excitée à l'idée de cette soirée. Peut être parce qu'à partir de lundi je ne pourrais plus voir mes amies autant que je le souhaiterais… Je ne sais pas.

Tout en tachant de savoir pourquoi j'étais dans cet état de nerfs j'avais porté ma paille à la bouche en fixant un point à l'horizon quand mon regard fut attiré vers la droite. Accoudé au bar, un homme leva son verre dans ma direction avec un petit sourire. Je lui répondis. Le monde était bien petit. Cet homme n'était autre que celui de vendredi…

Je reportais mon attention sur la conversation de Betty et Elisa en essayant d'oublier qu'IL était là mais déjà mon corps réagissait. Etait ce normal ?

- Dites les filles, vous vous souvenez du type de vendredi ?

- Le super beau gosse tout canon que tu as eu envie de te faire à l'arrière du taxi ?

- Un 'oui' aurait suffit.

- Et ?

- Il est là, dis je en mordillant ma paille, pensive.

Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise. Voilà mes deux pseudos meilleures amies qui se tournent sans aucune discrétion pour tenter de voir qui pourrait remplir tous les critères et d'après leur tête, elles ne l'ont pas repéré ! Pour ma part, je n'ose lever les yeux de mon verre… Il a du voir les deux folles…

Après plusieurs tentatives, je réussis enfin à les faire parler d'autre chose pourtant mon esprit reste bloqué sur cette information… Il est là quelque part. Mon cœur bat plus fort dans ma poitrine. Ce n'était donc pas l'opération de ma mère, ni même mon entretien qui m'avait rendue ainsi vendredi…

- Et si on allait danser ? s'écria Betty guillerette.

J'esquissais un sourire avant de finir d'un trait ce qui restait dans mon verre et de les suivre sur la piste. Cette boite de nuit avait ouvert ce soir même et un DJ bien connu dans le monde sorcier passait toutes les musiques à la mode. C'était exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, de la bonne musique et mes amies.

Nous dansions toutes les trois, nous déhanchant sous les regards appréciateurs des hommes qui nous entouraient. C'était grisant comme sensation mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser que mon bel inconnu me regardait lui aussi et mes gestes se faisaient alors plus sensuels. J'étais dans mon monde, voulant me faire séductrice alors que j'étais loin d'en avoir le caractère.

Je me tournais vers ma gauche et là je le vis. Il venait vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Il était encore plus… Séduisant ? Troublant ? Sexy ? Je ne pouvais détourner mes yeux de lui, de son torse que je devinais sous son polo, de ses cheveux dont l'envie d'y fourrer les doigts me reprit. Je sentais mon corps s'impatienter. Comment faisait il pour faire de moi une femme totalement sous son pouvoir sans même que nous ayons échangé le moindre mot ?

Il se tenait maintenant face à moi, les yeux rivés dans les miens. Ce qui nous entourait disparu sans vraiment que j'y prête attention, sans que je ne le regrette… Il m'attira vers lui en me tirant par le coude d'une façon à la fois autoritaire et douce. Je me laissais faire, et émis un faible gémissement quand ses mains se posèrent sur mon dos nu. Un frisson me parcouru tandis qu'elles glissèrent jusqu'à mes hanches.

Sans chercher à analyser la situation comme je l'aurais fait en temps normal, je nouais mes bras derrière sa nuque et me collais à lui. Il avait retenu sa respiration avant de grogner légèrement. Je sentais contre mon ventre qu'il n'était pas indifférent lui non plus et cela augmenta encore plus mon trouble. Nous commençâmes à bouger en rythme tous les deux sans nous quitter du regard.

Ses mains se baladaient sur mon dos librement tandis que nos lèvres semblaient jouer au chat et à la souris. Dès que l'un d'entre nous amorçait un baiser l'autre le fuyait et jouait à attiser le désir de l'autre. J'en aurais crié de frustration quand je ressentis une certaine humidité tout d'abord autour de mes chevilles puis plus haut et enfin dans mon dos. Cela eut l'avantage de me faire revenir sur terre.

J'avais enfin quitté son regard pour savoir ce qui se passait. De la mousse ! La piste de danse était envahie de mousse !!! Je vis au loin Betty qui riait à gorge déployée et brutalement Elisa me tira par le bras, m'arrachant des bras de mon bel inconnu. Sans s'arrêter elle saisit de sa deuxième main Betty et fila vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait cela, Elisa ?

- Parce que Betty a trop bu et que toi si je te laisse faire, tu vas te retrouver dans le lit de ce type et tu t'en voudras à mort !

- Elle a pas faux ! Hurla Betty.

- Oui, alors rentrons, marmonnais je.

J'ai passé tout mon dimanche à rêver d'un baiser que je n'avais pas eu, d'étreintes que mon corps ne connaîtra pas. J'avais même pris une douche froide pour tenter de calmer mes ardeurs. Moi qui pensais que seuls les obsédés faisaient ce genre de choses… Finalement je n'étais pas mieux. Je m'étais réveillée en sueur avec le ventre noué de frustration. Et encore maintenant dans le salon, attendant patiemment l'heure de partir pour deux mois dans un manoir, je tentais de comprendre comment et pourquoi il avait tant de pouvoir sur moi. Enfin sur mes sens.

Aussitôt la résolution de rentrer prise, nous avions cherché la voiture de Betty et Elisa s'était mise derrière le volant. Le trajet avait été court et silencieux. Ce ne fut que arrivées dans mon ancienne chambre, celle que j'avais toujours chez mes parents que nous avions enfin parlé.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as eu envie de le dévorer sur la banquette arrière d'un taxi…

- Elisa !

- Oui, et encore ce soir, sur la piste, ajouta Betty avec un sourire.

- Betty !

- Bah quoi ?

- Vous vous rendez compte que j'aurais facilement pu coucher avec lui… Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

- Tu es enfin libérée de Anthony et de vos souvenirs, dit d'un ton sérieux Elisa. Tu passes à autre chose et une aventure d'une nuit te ferait le plus grand bien…

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé avec lui ? demandais je.

- Parce que tu n'es pas ce genre de filles.

Oui mais peut être avais je envie d'être ce genre de filles maintenant. Au moins elles ne se prennent pas la tête. Elles savent dès le départ que c'est juste l'histoire d'une nuit. Pourrais je m'habituer à cela ? A changer de lit comme de sous vêtements ? Je crains bien que non, je suis finalement plus romantique que je ne le pensais. Et puis deux mois de célibat se profilent à l'horizon…

Je regarde la pendule quand la porte d'entrée carillonne. Mon chauffeur est là… Le majordome se trouve bien derrière la porte et je le vois regarder les alentours avec curiosité.

- Bonjour.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Appelez moi Lily.

- Garett.

- Enchantée.

- Moi de même, Mademoiselle.

Il esquisse une petite révérence. Je ne suis pas habituée à cela. Que dois je faire ? Et pourquoi refuse t il de m'appeler par mon prénom ? Je m'écarte du chemin pour le laisser entrer. Une fois mes bagages en main, nous retournons à l'extérieur, derrière un bosquet suffisamment touffu pour que nous puissions transplaner loin des regards.

C'est la deuxième fois en deux jours que je vois la maison et je reste encore bouche bée. Quelle splendeur ! Cette fois ci j'ai mon appareil photo mais je demanderais d'abord la permission, je ne voudrais pas que cela soit mal interprété. Je ne cesse d'admirer tout cela. Deux mois dans cet univers… Le paradis !

Je suis de loin Garrett qui vient de rentrer dans la maison et bien que Mme Holly m'ait autorisé à porter mes propres vêtements, je me sens en décalage face à tout ce luxe. Le majordome me montre la pièce qui sera ma chambre, elle est spacieuse, avec un lit, un bureau, une commode et des étagères. Je jette mon sac à main sur le sol avant de me laisser tomber les bras en croix sur le lit.

- Madame vous attend sur la terrasse.

J'ai à peine le temps de me relever qu'il a disparu. Cela signifie t il que je doive y aller seule ? Je prend une grande respiration et me dirige vers une porte… Tiens j'ai ma salle de bain personnelle, exactement ce qui me fallait. Je regarde mon reflet, tente de me donner contenance et quitte ma chambre.

Près de la porte qui donne sur la terrasse, j'entends des voix qui s'élèvent. Tout d'abord celle de Mme Holly où perce de l'amusement et une masculine plus profonde, le petit fils irrésistible sans doute. Je deviens nerveuse. Je vais enfin savoir à quoi ressemble cet homme.

- Nanny, ne t'inquiète pas je me tiendrais convenablement avec ton infirmière…

- James, je te connais ! le réprimanda t elle gentiment. Et à cause de ça, nous n'avons même plus de cuisinière !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute !!!

- Ce n'est jamais de ta faute !

- Elle est entrée sans ma permission dans mon lit ! Sinon pourquoi crois tu que je me serais énervé ?

- Oui, mais si tu ne l'avais pas dragué !

- Je lui ai fait quelques sourires, ça ne voulait rien dire de plus.

Je me décidais à faire remarquer ma présence. Je toquais doucement à la porte pourtant déjà ouverte l'esprit en train d'analyser ce que j'avais entendu. Je n'avais pas grand-chose à craindre s'il me souriait seulement… Je jubilais, je me voyais déjà gagnante et mes frais d'inscription payés.

- Bonjour Lily. Comment allez vous ?

- Bonjour. Très bien Mme Holly, et vous ?

- Bien, bien. Laissez moi vous présenter mon petit fils… James Potter.

Oh, là ça se corse. Mon bel apollon… Celui là même sur lequel je fantasme depuis vendredi se tient juste à coté de… Il ne peut pas y avoir de méprise, celui qui me fait fondre d'un regard est aussi celui que je dois fuir. Deux mois… c'est long !


	4. Nous nous connaissons

**Un petit kikou tout bref  
Merci pour vos reviews, j'ai été pas mal occupée et j'ai pas encore répondu à tout le monde mais ça devrait pas tarder...**

**Dailly Till : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ;)**

**Bonne lecture E**

* * *

**4 – Nous nous connaissons ?**

Le temps semblait s'être figé entre nous. Je revivais en accéléré la scène dans le taxi, puis dans la boite et enfin tous les fantasmes de cet après midi. Ca fait beaucoup de choses !!! Et lui qui souriait discrètement !!! J'ai envie de lui faire ravaler ça a coup de taloches derrière le crâne ! Mais comment expliquerais je cela à sa grand-mère ?

James Potter ? Ce nom m'était vaguement familier mais j'étais incapable de situer où… Je me promis d'envoyer un hibou le plus rapidement possible aux filles… Pour cela mais aussi pour leur montrer le manque de chance que j'ai… Parce que là, c'est tout de même la poisse totale !!! D'un coup, je reviens à la réalité.

- Je dois y aller, nous ne serons pas sans nous recroiser…

- Oui, murmurais je troublée par sa voix.

- Travaille bien, James et fais attention à toi surtout.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis pour moi, Nanny. Bonne soirée, mesdames.

Une fois sure qu'il était parti, je relevais la tête vers Mme Holly qui m'observait avec un peu trop d'attention. Deux mois, ça allait être long ! Surtout que je savais déjà qu'il me désirait et que mon corps n'était pas insensible du tout à sa présence. Par Merlin, que t'ai-je donc fait ?!

Aussitôt le dîner fini, j'avais envoyé un hibou aux filles pour leur parler de cette première soirée. Les commentaires fusèrent très rapidement et les propositions de Elisa pour que je ne tombe pas dans son lit me firent rire à chaque fois.

Le travail que j'avais auprès de Mme Holly ressemblait en tout point à celui de dame de compagnie, mis à part les moments où je devais lui préparer ses potions et lui appliquer des onguents. Elle était quelqu'un de fort agréable et malgré sa classe naturelle, elle avait un esprit très ouvert. Le temps à ses cotés était agréable et j'apprenais énormément sur les classes aisées sorcières.

Elle me posa beaucoup de questions sur le monde moldu. Et je fus surprise par la culture qu'elle avait. Bien qu'elle me soutenait n'avoir jamais été dans le monde sans magie, elle savait très bien ce qu'était une télévision, une voiture et autre instrument de la vie quotidienne. Dans une de nos conversations, je lui confiai que la santé de ma mère n'était pas bonne et que c'était pas cette raison que j'avais eu besoin d'un travail cet été.

Elle fut d'une grande discrétion et n'aborda plus le sujet. Mais je voyais bien par les regards qu'elle me lançait qu'elle cherchait à savoir si ma mère se rétablissait ou pas. Elle m'avait même questionné sur le grand nombre de hibou que j'envoyais et que je recevais et s'était contenté d'une réponse vague.

Finalement le petit fils ne fit sa réapparition que le vendredi soir et pour mon plus grand déplaisir, je compris qu'il m'avait manqué. Comment résister pendant deux mois si au bout d'une semaine déjà je me meurs d'ennui ?!

J'étais dans la cuisine préparant notre dîner en écoutant la musique quand il rentra. Je dansais et chantais à tue tête en étalant ma pâte à tarte, me régalant par avance. Je ne l'avais pas entendu ni vu s'appuyer contre le chambranle de la porte. Ce ne fut qu'en me dirigeant vers l'évier où se trouvait les tomates fraîchement lavées que je le vis enfin, les bras croisés sur son torse et un sourire aux lèvres.

Je baissais les yeux le plus rapidement possible essayant de cacher le trouble qui m'avait envahi en le voyant. Je maudissais ma faiblesse et répétais mentalement toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je me devais de rester loin de cet homme. Tout d'abord, mes frais d'inscription seraient payés. De plus, sa grand-mère l'avait décrit comme un séducteur et je ne voulais pas faire parti d'une liste de filles… Bien que… Non, Lily !

Alors que je retournais à mes occupations ignorant sa présence et espérant qu'il partirait, je l'entendis rire doucement et en relevant la tête je vis quelqu'un à ses cotés. Un homme du même age certainement qui lui parlait à l'oreille sans prêter attention à ce que son ami regardait. Puis en reculant d'un pas, il tourna enfin la tête vers moi et son sourire se fit carnassier.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on a là ? James, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Nanny avait embauché une vélane.

A ce genre de phrases, les filles réagissent de deux façons : Soit elles se pâment pour le compliment (très peu pour moi), soit elles l'ignorent. Comme je ne fais pas partie des glousseuses et qu'il me sera très difficile de faire croire que je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait, je choisis l'option intermédiaire.

- Elle ne m'avait pas dit non plus qu'un séducteur de bas étage se joindrait à nous pour le dîner.

- Oh ! Quelle erreur ! Oublier de dire que son petit fils viendrait manger !

Coriace le petit !!! Je sens que celui là ne va pas être facile à tenir à distance mais j'ai la motivation. Et bien qu'il soit ma foi 'potable', il n'est pas mon genre… Bon d'accord il est plus que potable mais il reste loin derrière… Oh non, ne me dites pas que j'ai pensé CA !!! Il va falloir vite que je trouve quelque chose pour le détester… Non les détester parce que sinon les deux mois vont être affreusement longs !

- Oh non, quand elle parle de lui, elle utilise plutôt le terme de Briseur de Cœur.

Potter sembla choqué par mes propos tandis que son ami riait à gorge déployé. Son rire était bizarre, fort proche d'un aboiement. Ses yeux s'étaient illuminés et son visage était maintenant enfantin. J'eu une impression de déjà vu, malheureusement je ne sais pas d'où… Et comme j'avais oublié de demander aux filles… Quelle petite tête !!! Tellement préoccupée à trouver un moyen de me tenir éloignée que je n'avais pas pensé à les interroger…

- Je me présente Sirius Black, me dit il en me tendant la main.

- Lily Evans, répondis je en la serrant.

Il la garda un peu trop longtemps à mon goût mais je savais très bien comment tenir à distance ce genre d'homme. De plus, il ne me faisait véritablement aucun effet… Le problème était moindre qu'avec le second qui continuait à me détailler de la tête aux pieds. Une chaleur qui commençait à m'être familière depuis une semaine envahit mon corps tandis que je trouvais la première raison pour m'éclipser.

- Je vais rejoindre Mme Holly.

Je passais entre les deux tout en prenant soin de n'en toucher aucun enfin surtout Potter, il faut bien l'avouer. Je me dirigeais vers la terrasse, suivie par les deux autres d'après les bruits de pas dans mon dos. Je retrouvais Mme Holly en pleine discussion avec un troisième jeune homme. Son visage me sembla à lui aussi familier et ce ne fut que lorsque j'entendis sa voix que je le reconnus.

- Rémus Lupin !

Il était lui aussi à Poudlard mais quelques années avant moi. Il était en septième année quand moi j'effectuais ma quatrième. Je lui avais parlé à diverses reprises et il m'avait même poussé à être Préfète. Il était intelligent et doux. J'adorais parler avec lui, pour sa sagesse et son humilité. Il traînait toujours avec deux autres…

Mais voilà d'où je connaissais les noms des deux autres !! Les Maraudeurs !! J'étais en présence des trois garçons les plus populaires de Poudlard. Les filles avaient continué à parler d'eux bien après leur départ et les garçons à les admirer. Ils avaient littéralement marqué l'histoire de l'école, autant par leurs farces que par leurs attitudes envers le sexe opposé. Je compris tout à coup pourquoi Mme Holly étaient convaincues que je cèderais à au moins l'un d'entre eux.

- Lily ?

- Oui.

- Bah ça alors !!! Ca fait longtemps !!!

- Oui, depuis ta dernière année à Poudlard.

- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Mme Holly.

- Oui, Nanny, en tant que Préfet en Chef, j'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec beaucoup d'élèves mais il se trouvait que Lily était aussi major de promotion, le professeur de potion nous invitait donc une fois par mois…

Je souriais en repensant à ces vendredis soirs où nous nous ennuyions ferme, entourés d'élèves dont l'unique amusement était de lire le plus de livres… Rémus lui me décrivait avec force de détails les moments qu'il passait avec Les Maraudeurs. Un soir, il m'avait même listé tous les moyens (phrases et gestes) qu'un garçon peut utiliser pour mettre une fille dans son lit…

- Je ne me rappelle pas que tu nous ais parlé d'une magnifique jeune femme, dit Sirius de façon sensuelle.

- Peut être parce qu'à l'époque je n'étais qu'une gamine… sifflais je.

J'en avais assez de cette conversation. Et bien que j'étais ravie de le revoir, je ne devais pas oublier que lui aussi devait rester à distance. Je me retournais vers Mme Holly pour lui dire d'un ton plein d'excuses.

- Je suis désolée, Madame, mais il n'y aura pas assez pour tout le monde…

- Nous pouvons nous faire livrer quelque chose… proposa Rémus.

- Charmante idée, mon cher. James pourrais tu nous commander un repas chez le traiteur, pour cinq.

- Excusez moi, mais je vais vous laisser tranquille ensemble, tous les quatre ce soir. Bonne soirée.

Je partis vers la cuisine sans un regard en arrière. Mon repas fut d'un triste. J'étais assise dans la cuisine écoutant une émission à la radio. Mes pensées vagabondèrent vers la révélation de la soirée : Les Maraudeurs !!! Quand les filles apprendront cela, il est sur qu'elles riraient bien.

A Poudlard, je faisais tout pour les éviter et qu'ils ne me remarquent pas. Je les voyais quasiment quotidiennement maltraité un Serpentard pour une obscure raison – je ne suis pas sure qu'eux même sachent pourquoi ils faisaient cela. Je préférais rester dans l'ombre. J'aurais été curieuse de voir si l'attirance que je ressentais maintenant pour Potter, était déjà là il y a plus de quatre ans…

Je soupirais. Il y a quatre ans, la vie me semblait si simple. Il me suffisait de consulter mes livres, d'apprendre et tout allait pour le mieux. Puis les actualités s'étaient faites de plus en plus sombres avec l'arrivée de ce mage noir et enfin j'avais quitté l'ambiance de Poudlard pour me retrouver confronter à la vraie vie, avec ses joies et ses peines. Enfin surtout ses peines…

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Bien sur, Rémus. Alors quoi de neuf depuis ce temps ?

- Je fais des études pour devenir professeur. Au mois de Septembre, j'aurais ma première classe, donc pour le moment je profite du calme. Et toi ?

- Je fais des études pour être médicomage. Je commence ma deuxième année au mois de septembre.

Nous avons discuté ainsi pendant un bon moment. Je retrouvais le jeune homme avec qui j'aimais converser et bientôt nous évoquâmes le passé. Nous comparâmes le vide ressenti lors de la première rentrée en faculté quand le Poudlard Express manque au point d'avoir le cœur qui se serre.

- Nanny a été se coucher, annonça Black en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je relevais la tête vers celui qui osait nous déranger dans notre voyage dans nos souvenirs. Je croisais le regard de Potter qui dévia aussitôt le sien sur son ami. Il ne semblait pas très heureux. Après tout, je n'étais qu'une domestique… Il ne devait pas apprécier que son ami ait passé autant de temps avec une employée.

- Bon, Rem', faut que nous y allions… Dit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à Potter.

- Oui, Sirius. A bientôt Lily. On ne sera pas sans se recroiser pendant l'été.

- Je l'espère bien !

J'avais souris, lui adressant un rapide signe de la main alors qu'ils sortaient de la cuisine. Je me levais enfin pour ranger les restes de mon repas et nettoyer un peu la cuisine avant d'aller me coucher. J'avais passé une délicieuse fin de soirée en sa compagnie et là aussi rien à craindre. Il était tout au plus un ami et aucune attirance contre laquelle il me faudrait lutter.

Je posais les mains sur le bord de l'évier, tête basse je tentais de m'être mes idées en place. Sur les trois, seul un me poserait des difficultés. Et pas petites ! Il suffisait qu'il soit dans la même pièce que moi… Je sentis quelqu'un me forcer à me retourner et je plongeai dans un océan chocolat.

Il était près de moi, si proche que je sentais la chaleur se dégager de son corps à moins que ce ne soit la mienne. Mes joues rougirent quand je réalisais que je venais inconsciemment d'humidifier mes lèvres pour les préparer à un baiser. A moins que ce ne soit le regard de cet homme, fixé sur celles-ci… Ma respiration se fit irrégulière, tout comme la sienne je crois… j'étais de moins en moins en mesure d'analyser la situation et pourtant il me fallait garder mes esprits.

- Je crois que nous avons laissé beaucoup de choses en suspens tous les deux…


	5. Et ce n'est qu'un début

**Bonjour !**

**Le défi de Camille (Fais moi des vacances) est fini depuis hier.**

**Lollipop 58 : Oui, j'aime bien laissé le suspens :D. Mon coté sadique ;)  
Malliia : Ca craint pour elle, mais ça finit toujours bien.  
Dailly Till : T'inquiète elle est forte... Elle va résister.**

**Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**5 – Et ce n'est que le début…**

Des choses en suspens ?! Des choses en suspens ?! De quoi veut il parler ? Du taxi ? De la danse ? Ou de la tout de suite ? Mon cerveau était paniqué tentant d'analyser la situation pour que je puisse m'extraire de ce piège mais rien à faire. De toute façon, mon corps n'aurait sans doute pas réagit…

Je pris une grande inspiration et dit de la voix la plus ferme que je pouvais :

- Et lesquelles ?

- Commençons par le début…

Je ravalais ma salive difficilement. Je n'avais réellement aucune idée de ce qu'il avait en tête et son petit sourire en coin ne me laissait rien présager de bon. J'avais beau me répéter sans fin qu'il fallait que je sois forte pour mes frais d'inscription, je commençais à ressentir ce trouble qui m'avait saisit samedi soir…

- Tu me dois le taxi…

- Oh, combien ?

Avait il perçu ma déception ? Je n'avais pu retenir cette exclamation et maintenant qu'il était trop tard, je vis à quel point c'était une erreur de ne pas avoir réussi à la retenir.

- On va s'arranger…

Son sourire en coin venait de s'intensifier et pour tout dire, je me sentais dans mes petites chaussures. Et puis qu'est ce que j'attendais pour le repousser ?! Je relevais les mains, prête à les poser sur son torse pour le repousser quand je compris que j'allais faire une bêtise. Si je le touchais, qu'adviendrait il ensuite ? Je me pensais tout d'un coup capable de beaucoup de choses… Je les laissais retomber mollement le long de mon corps.

- Oui, il vous suffit de me dire combien de livres sterling, je vous dois.

J'avais appuyé sur le vouvoiement espérant qu'il comprendrait que je ne voulais pas d'autres 'arrangements' que celui de la monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Mais sa main effleura mon bras d'un mouvement lascif tandis qu'il reprenait.

- Et puis il y a samedi soir…

- Samedi soir ?

Je repoussais sa main qui me caressait et en profitais pour m'éloigner de lui. Une fois à une distance que je supposais raisonnable, je me retournais… pour me retrouver nez à nez avec lui ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Il veut quoi ?! Bon d'accord, question stupide, je sais très bien ce qu'il veut… Mais non, y a pas moyen que je perde l'opportunité que quelqu'un paie mes frais d'inscription !

- Oui, samedi soir. Nous n'avons pas pu finir…

Sa voix était enjôleuse, mon cœur accéléra dans ma poitrine et une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit quand son souffle vint caresser ma joue. S'il voulait me prouver que j'étais en son pouvoir, il avait réussi, mais ce n'est pas pour cela que je céderais !!!

- Je pense pourtant qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter, claquais je d'une voix ferme. Vous êtes mon patron et ce genre de choses ne se reproduira plus.

Suite à cette phrase, je m'attendais à beaucoup de réaction comme l'énervement de voir que je ne voulais pas de lui ou l'indifférence de celui qui n'a qu'à claquer des doigts pour avoir une femme dans son lit. Mais lorsque son rire s'éleva dans la cuisine, je fus décontenancée. Ses yeux pétillaient comme si je venais de dire la meilleure blague qu'il ait entendue.

- D'un, je ne suis pas ton patron, c'est ma grand-mère. De deux, je suis d'accord avec toi, ça ne se reproduira plus… Je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper une troisième fois. De trois…

Il m'énerve !!!! Il m'agace !!! Monsieur, non content de me dire qu'il n'avait nullement l'intention de me laisser en paix, jouait sur le suspens avant de me révéler le numéro trois !!! Je me sentais partagée à ce moment là, entre l'envie de fuir pour lui montrer que je me moquais de ce qu'il disait et l'envie de savoir.

- De trois, ce sera même toi qui le demanderas.

Et il partit !!! Sans un regard en arrière, il est sortit de la cuisine me laissant méditer ses dernières paroles. Il croit vraiment que je lui demanderais ?! Et puis en plus, lui demander quoi ?! Ce n'est pas l'arrogance qui l'étouffe !!! Il se prend pour qui ?! J'éteignis la lumière avant de me diriger vers ma chambre.

Une fois dans mon lit, je retournais les derniers éléments dans mon cerveau. J'avais à faire aux Maraudeurs, ce n'était n'importe qui ! Je ne me rappelais pas une seule fille qui n'était pas tombée sous le charme. Et pour être franche, je ne me rappelais pas non plus une qui soit restée longtemps… Si je cédais, mon cœur serait de nouveau brisé…

Je me retournais dans mon lit sur cette pensée. Déjà que la rupture avec Anthony avait été dure… Je ne supporterais pas une deuxième crise. Non, le prochain devait absolument être le bon. Et James Potter était loin de l'idée que je me faisais du 'bon'. D'un autre coté, si toutes les semaines étaient comme celle-ci, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes…

En plus, il espérait que je ferais le premier pas… Donc le tour était joué ! Oui c'est ça ce serait aussi simple…

Ou presque.

Le lendemain matin, je me levais comme à l'accoutumée vers 7h30 pour prendre ma douche et aller préparer le petit déjeuner de Mme Holly. J'avais pris dans ma malle un vieux jean difforme ainsi qu'un tee shirt des plus repoussant. J'étais habillée de guenilles, pourtant quand il leva les yeux du journal étalé devant lui, j'eus l'impression d'être magnifique.

Je serrais les mâchoires pour oublier qu'il n'était vêtu que d'un maillot de bain… Que son torse était bien bronzé comme je l'avais pensé dans le taxi et musclé comme je l'avais remarqué en boîte. J'essayais de ne pas faire attention à mon besoin d'aller toucher sa peau… Comment faisait il cela ? Se badigeonnait il de phéromones ?!

Je déposais sur la table tout le nécessaire pour le petit déjeuner avant de repartir dans la maison, et plus exactement vers la chambre à coucher de Mme Holly. Je devais la réveiller tous les matins à huit heures, l'aider à se préparer après lui avoir donné les potions d'usage. En une semaine, nous avions déjà trouvé notre rythme et quand j'entrais dans sa chambre je ne fus nullement surprise de la voir assise dans son lit.

- Bonjour Mme Holly. Avez-vous bien dormi ?

- Très bien, Lily. Et toi ?

- Ca a été. Tenez voilà votre potion contre la douleur.

- Merci.

Je la regardais boire sa potion attendant qu'elle ait finie pour l'aider à enfiler ses vêtements. Depuis ce matin, un combat intérieur se livrait dans mon crâne. Devais je ou non, lui dire que j'avais déjà rencontré son petit fils ? Je ne pensais pas cela utile. Après tout, elle espérait que je reste à son service, donc seuls les deux mois du contrat lui importait… Je n'allais tout de même pas lui dire… Je rougis violemment en me souvenant de mon comportement dans la discothèque.

- Ca va, Lily ?

- Oui, Madame.

- Alors pourquoi rougis tu ainsi ?

- …

- Mon petit fils t'aurait déjà t il fait des avances ?

Je la fixais stupéfaite. Cela ne semblait pas l'attrister plus que ça. Je pouvais même croire que cela l'amusait. Il est vrai qu'elle avait tout à gagner que je cède à son petit fils mais c'était un jeu cruel… Mais j'en avais accepté les conditions et maintenant je ne pouvais plus me plaindre d'être un pion ou que sais je encore.

- Je crois bien que oui.

- Et ?

- Et je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressée…

- Penses tu réellement que cela va le retenir ?

- Je ne pense pas, mais il faut bien commencer quelque part.

Nous parlions de tout cela d'un ton badin, comme s'il ne s'agissait que de la météo pourtant il y avait beaucoup en jeu. J'aidais Mme Holly à se diriger vers la terrasse où son petit déjeuner mais aussi son petit fils l'attendait. Je les laissais en tête à tête préférant la cuisine et la bibliothèque où j'avais élu domicile la journée.

La journée se déroula du mieux possible puisque je n'en vis aucun. En effet Garrett était venu me prévenir qu'ils sortaient manger en ville et qu'ils rentreraient aussitôt après le restaurant. Je continuais donc de lire oubliant pour un moment ce travail qui, bien qu'agréable, ne me convenait pas. Dame de compagnie, très peu pour moi.

Je voulais travailler dans un hôpital pour soigner le plus de gens possibles. Guérir les aurors blessés au combat ou encore les victimes de ces attentats sanglants commis par ce Voldemort. Si la guerre n'était pas sur le point d'exploser, j'aurais aimé me spécialiser dans les soins pour les enfants. Malheureusement si je voulais être vraiment utile, les blessures par magie noire étaient ce qu'il me fallait étudier.

Je ne sais pas quand je me suis endormie mais lorsque j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux je vis que le soleil était maintenant très bas dans le ciel et qu'une couverture avait été déposée sur mes épaules. Charmante attention de quelqu'un… Je m'étirais tranquillement puis me dirigeais vers la cuisine pour prendre un petit encas.

Je regardais le four où j'eu la surprise de voir qu'il était grand temps pour moi de préparer le dîner. J'allumais la musique et sortis tout le nécessaire en chantant doucement.

- Bonsoir Lily.

- Bonsoir Mme Holly. Que puis je faire pour vous ?

- Rien. Demain, tu vas toujours voir ta mère ?

- Oui, à moins que ça ne dérange…

Je lui avais demandé mon dimanche. Après tout son petit fils était là, et elle savait que ma mère était malade. Elle n'avait fait aucun problème et avait même proposé que Garett transplane avec moi à l'hopital et vienne me chercher plus tard dans l'après midi.

Cela m'agaçait réellement d'être tributaire de quelqu'un pour le moindre de mes mouvements malheureusement tant que je n'aurais pas mon permis il en sera ainsi. Et puis je n'avais accès à aucune cheminée à proximité de l'hopital.

- Non, Garett est ravi.

- De quoi est il ravi ? demanda une voix que je commençais à redouter pour sa sensualité et les idées sulfureuses qu'elle réveillait.

- D'aider Lily.

- Qui ne serait pas heureux de rendre service à une si belle femme.

Je rougissais. Presque violemment. Mme Holly me regarda avec un petit sourire. Elle avait deviné que je n'étais pas insensible…

- J'ai prévu un repas tout simple pour ce soir…

Je préférais changer de sujet avant que mes joues n'explosent sous la chaleur. La soirée se déroula tranquillement. La conversation roulait et je partis me coucher satisfaite de cette soirée. Demain je ne le verrais pas et je savais très bien qu'il serait absent pour la semaine. Je me couchais soulagée.

Le lendemain, je retrouvais mon père et ma mère à l'hôpital. Elle avait meilleure mine ce qui me fit plaisir. Ma sœur avait préféré ne pas être présente quand elle avait su que je serais là. Avant cela m'aurait peiné mais il faut bien avoué que je commençais à me faire à l'idée que je ne la reverrais plus sinon très peu.

Ils me demandèrent bien évidemment des nouvelles de mon travail. Me demandant si je me sentais à l'aise là bas et si ma patronne me traitait avec respect malgré notre différence de classe sociale. Ils étaient tous les deux au courant des derniers événements du coté sorcier qui opposaient ceux qui croyaient en la pureté du sang et les autres…

J'avais bien sur tu l'accord passé avec Mme Holly. Je savais qu'ils n'apprécieraient pas… Après tout mêlé sexe et argent avait toujours un arrière goût de sale surtout pour la génération de mes parents, bien que dans le cas présent il ne fallait pas de sexe…

L'heure du retour approchait quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de la chambre. Mon père se leva pour ouvrir la porte et je fus surprise de voir James entrer dans la chambre. Il se présenta à ma mère qui fut séduite par le sourire et ses bonnes manières.

- Je vais y aller Maman.

- Oui, ma chérie. On te voit le weekend prochain ? Normalement je serais à la maison…

Après un dernier au revoir à mes parents, je suivis James sans un mot. Nous trouvâmes une petite ruelle à l'écart de tout. Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers moi avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Tu viens ? Demanda t il en ouvrant ses bras.

- Allons y, dis je en posant la main sur son avant bras.

Il eut un petit rire avant de m'emporter en transplanant. Nous réapparûmes dans le jardin du Manoir. Je le quittais aussitôt mais cela aurait été trop facile. Il me saisit par le poignet.

- Que dirais tu si je t'apprenais à transplaner ?

J'hésitais. Ca m'arrangerait tellement de pouvoir me débrouiller seule… de ne pas devoir perpétuellement demander à quelqu'un… Le point négatif est qu'il me faudrait passer plus de temps avec lui…

- Si tu ne tentes rien, pourquoi pas…

Je m'éloignais de nouveau quand je l'entendis me crier :

- Je te l'ai déjà dit ! C'est toi qui feras le premier pas !


	6. Apprends moi

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Bon ici rien de bien neuf... Il ne me reste que quelques chapitres pour que la fic suivante soit finie, le défi de Camille est fini (mais ça je crois vous l'avoir déjà dit) et le suivant est en route (ça s'est sur que non). **

**Malliia : Lily va en baver et dans tous les sens du terme mais bon à la fin elle aura la récompense suprême : James.  
Dailly Till : bah oui c'est pas du jeu, mais il n'allait pas lui faciliter la vie tout de même ;)**

**A bientôt et vive la neige !  
E**

* * *

**6 - Apprends moi**

Ma semaine avait été calme. Après tout, la routine était bien installée entre nous. Mme Holly était toujours aussi prévenante et charmante. Finalement ce travail était agréable…

Le jeudi soir, Le carillon de la porte d'entrée avait retenti. Après un coup d'œil curieux vers ma patronne, nous entendîmes Garrett ouvrir la porte et saluer le nouvel arrivant. Malheureusement nous étions trop loin pour savoir qui venait nous rendre visite à cette heure tardive. Il nous fallut attendre que Rémus passe le pas de la porte pour que nous le sachions.

Il se pencha vers Mme Holly pour lui piquer un bisou sur la joue. Il se retourna vers moi et fit de même. Je me sentis rougir en réalisant que je m'étais laissée faire, je n'avais même pas eu l'idée d'éviter ce contact. Mais à ma décharge, il était très difficile de le tenir à l'écart puisque nous avions été pour ainsi dire amis à Poudlard et déjà à l'époque nous avions l'habitude de nous faire la bise…

- Bonsoir Mesdames. Comment allez vous ?

- Bien et toi, Rémus ? Demanda Mme Holly avec un léger sourire.

- Très bien ma foi. Ma journée a été dure et je pensais kidnapper Lily pour aller boire un verre et parler du passé avec elle.

- Je ne sais pas… commençais je hésitante.

Mme Holly tourna la tête vers moi avec un sourire discret sur les lèvres. Elle s'amusait de la situation ce qui était loin d'être mon cas. Mais peut être voulait il réellement ne parler que du passé et en aucun cas me mettre dans son lit… Oh et puis ce n'est pas parce que je sortais avec lui dans un pub que je coucherais avec lui…

- Ta journée n'est pas finie ?

- Si, si. Elle a fini pour aujourd'hui. Emmène la se changer les idées. Ce n'est pas bon qu'une jeune et jolie fille comme elle de passer autant de temps avec une vieille femme.

- Mais si des fois vous avez besoin…

- Je vais aller me coucher, ne t'en fais pas pour moi et profite de ta soirée.

J'étais piégée, je ne pouvais plus reculer. Elle avait fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas refuser. Je me levais presque à contrecoeur pour aller me changer. Tentait elle de me jeter dans ses bras pour gagner le pari ? Non. J'avais du mal à lui associer de telles pensées mais pourtant…

- Je suis prête !!!

- Bien allons y. Promis, je la ramène tôt pour qu'elle soit d'attaque demain matin.

Je le suivis à distance raisonnable, incapable de faire taire mes craintes. Qu'attendait il de moi ? Il me fit signe d'approcher. Nous avions besoin de transplaner et une fois encore mon absence de permis de transplanage m'obligeait à dépendre de quelqu'un. Je lui pris le bras, posant simplement la main sur son avant bras.

Une fois que nous fûmes arrivés, je le relâchais tout en observant autour de moi. Nous étions au chemin de Traverse dans une rue où je n'étais jamais allée. Rien de bien étonnant puisque aucun magasin n'avait pignon sur rue.

Je me retournais de nouveau vers Rémus avec un sourire. J'étais si heureuse de sortir du Manoir. Je vis alors deux personnes qui se tenaient un peu en retrait. Sirius et James venaient dans notre direction et alors que le premier riait, le second ne me quittait pas du regard. Cela avait quelque chose d'inquiétant et de terriblement excitant.

- Bonsoir, s'exclama Sirius en me faisant la bise.

- Bonsoir murmurais je intimidée par la proximité de si beaux spécimens.

J'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour que les filles soient là. Comment allais je faire, toute une soirée avec eux ? Et James qui continuait de me regarder, les yeux noirs. Si elles étaient là, elles m'aideraient à le tenir à distance et surtout à ne pas me jeter moi-même dans la gueule du loup.

- Lily, dit il enfin avec un petit mouvement de tête.

- James, fis je en répétant le même geste.

- Allons y !

Nous suivîmes Sirius qui se dirigeait d'un pas déterminé vers un pub où plusieurs personnes faisaient la queue dehors. Certainement pour pouvoir rentrer, pensais je. Il glissa deux mots à l'oreille du videur et bientôt celui-ci nous fit signe de passer. C'était aussi simple que ça.

Durant le cours échange, j'avais vu plusieurs regards appréciateurs détailler les Maraudeurs. Je sentis une bouffée fierté m'emplir. J'étais en compagnie d'hommes très bien fait mais en plus, je savais que je passerais une bonne soirée. J'esquissais un sourire avant d'entrer à mon tour.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ? Murmura une voix sensuelle dans mon oreille.

Mon cœur avait stoppé tout battement avant de reprendre en une course folle. James, lui seul pouvait créer ce genre de réaction avec une question aussi anodine.

- Rien de bien important.

Il était hors de question que je lui répète mes pensées. Il me fallait le tenir à distance lui plus que les deux autres. Mais je ne pus réprimer un petit pincement au cœur quand je le vis danser avec d'autres filles ou encore en constatant qu'il ne cherchait pas à flirter avec moi… Je poussais régulièrement des soupirs et en voyant un petit sourire fleurir sur les lèvres de Rémus, je me promis de ne plus en laisser échapper un seul.

Comme prévu, je ne rentrai pas trop tard au Manoir. Mme Holly était bien évidemment couchée et je m'endormis aussitôt la tête posée sur mon oreiller des images de la soirée plein les yeux. Cela m'avait fait un bien fou de couper avec la monotonie de mon emploi et le lendemain je me réveillais avec plus de motivation qu'à l'accoutumée.

Le vendredi passa très vite et lorsque le samedi arriva, je sentis mon cœur se faire léger. J'allais le revoir. Que ces deux mois d'été allaient être longs si aussi rapidement je m'étais entichée de lui ! Je revêtis un jean et un débardeur pour commencer ma journée.

Il ne fit son apparition qu'aux alentours de 11h. Il était lui aussi en jean et son tee shirt mettait bien en valeur sa musculature. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le revoir, torse nu…

- Alors tu rêves ?

Je rougis. Je venais d'être prise sur le fait. En plein fantasme. Heureusement que personne ne pouvait voir ce que j'imaginais…

- Non je réfléchissais, dis je de mauvaise foi.

- De toute façon, tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et tes 'réflexions' deviendront réalité.

Je le regardais bouche bée devant autant de prétention. Il croyait donc que je ne pensais qu'à lui ?! Je cherchais une repartie bien trouvée mais rien. Son sourire semblait annihiler toutes mes capacités intellectuelles et le retour de Mme Holly mit fin à notre tête à tête.

- Dis mon chéri…

- Oui, Nanny…

- N'avais tu pas parlé d'apprendre à Lily le transplanage ?

Je la regardais estomaquée. C'était officiel, elle cherchait à me mettre dans le lit de son petit fils ! Je n'avais aucune envie de passer toute l'après midi à apprendre à transplaner bien que cela me serait bien utile mais le problème était la présence de James. Je me sentais si vulnérable quand il était à proximité…

J'avais plusieurs fois réfléchit à cela durant la semaine. Et si je l'embrassais, est ce que l'attraction sexuelle qu'il exerçait sur moi disparaîtrait ? J'en étais venue à la conclusion que non. Et qu'elle serait même sans doute bien pire. J'aurais envie de recommencer et peut être même de plus. Et cela je ne pouvais me le permettre.

Nous déjeunâmes tous les trois sur la terrasse. Je ne prononçais un mot, perdue dans mes pensées, je n'écoutais que très peu ce qu'ils se disaient. Pourtant un léger coude de coude me fit reprendre mes esprits et je vis Garrett qui me fixait affectueusement.

Au cours de ces deux semaines, un lien s'était créé entre nous. S'il avait fallut le décrire plus précisément je n'aurais pas mieux trouvé pour la qualifier que père-fille. Il m'avait pris sous son aile pour que je me fonde dans l'entourage de Mme Holly, pour qu'il soit impossible aux gens de deviner que j'étais une née moldue.

- Bon Lily, prête pour ta leçon ?

James m'avait posé cette question avec un petit sourire en coin qui ne me laissait rien présager de bon. Je hochais la tête et me levais. Il se dirigea dans le jardin, nous étions encore visible de la terrasse où Mme Holly ne nous quittait pas des yeux mais suffisamment loin pour qu'elle ne puisse pas nous entendre.

- Alors, si tu commençais par me dire ce qui te bloque.

J'avais passé plusieurs fois mon permis et le problème venait toujours de mon manque de concentration alors là… Déjà qu'en temps normal, j'avais du mal mais là, avec lui si proche… Je respirais un grand coup avant de lui répondre.

L'après midi se déroula pour le mieux. Il me donna des petites astuces et bientôt je réussissais à aller au bon endroit mais souvent démantibulée. Il souriait à chaque fois de mes essais manqués mais je ne me vexais pas. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas exactement.

Peut être à cause de cette lueur de désir que je voyais dans ses yeux et qui m'électrisait. Ou alors de ses mains qui parfois me frôlaient pour m'indiquer un mouvement ou un moyen de décontraction. Mon corps devenait impatient et j'en venais à guetter ses légères caresses. J'étais ridicule !

- Bon c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Tu as déjà fait des progrès.

- Des progrès ?!

- Oui.

- Lesquels je te prie ?

- Ta destination est bonne.

- Tu parles, je n'arrive jamais entière !

Il explosa de rire. Chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire. J'étais à bout de nerfs. Je n'avais jamais supporté de ne pas réussir là où tout le monde y arrivait. Pendant toute ma scolarité, je m'étais efforcée d'être la meilleure ou dans les meilleures pour que les autres oublient mes origines ou au moins prennent conscience que les nés moldus et sorciers de sang étaient égaux.

Sans réfléchir, je lançais un sort informulé et aussitôt un jet d'eau sorti de la pointe de ma baguette pour venir arroser James qui ne se doutait de rien. Cela eu pour effet de le surprendre et sans attendre qu'il reprenne totalement ses esprits, je me précipitais vers la maison.

En passant sur la terrasse, je souris à Mme Holly qui riait comme jamais en voyant son petit fils statufié au milieu du jardin. Je retournais pour le voir sourire, heureux. Mon cœur loupa un battement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour avant de repartir vers ma chambre.

Une fois à l'abri, je m'adossais à la porte pour reprendre mon souffle mais aussi pour revoir cet après midi. Il avait été si attentionné avec moi qu'à de nombreuses reprises, j'avais du me retenir de lui sauter au cou. Et puis rire et plaisanter avec lui me semblait si naturel… si agréable…

- James !!! Hurlais je.

Un seau était apparu au dessus de ma tête et sans que je le vois m'avait vidé tout son contenu sur moi. J'étais maintenant trempée de la tête aux pieds. J'entendis alors sa voix de l'autre coté de la porte :

- J'ai pensé que tu devais avoir besoin d'une douche froide…

Je rougis du sous-entendu. Il n'avait pas forcément faux mais je ne l'avouerais jamais !

Le dimanche, je partis de bonne heure pour voir mes parents. Ma mère se remettait très bien de son opération et elle s'amusait de toutes les anecdotes que je lui racontais. Ma sœur bien sur s'était absentée pour être sure de ne pas me rencontrer et je l'en remerciais.

Alors que je parlais de ma leçon de transplanage de la veille, je surpris ma mère lancer un regard moqueur à mon père.

- Pourquoi ce regard Maman ?

- Tu me fais penser à moi…

- Comment ça ?

- La manière dont tu parles de ce James, que tu te comportes avec lui…

- Et ?

- Et tu es amoureuse ma chérie.

Amoureuse ? Comment pourrais je être amoureuse de lui ? Nous n'avions jamais réellement parlé tous les deux. A chaque fois que nous étions que tous les deux, c'était plutôt nos corps qui parlaient… et le message était très explicite. Mais de là, à parler de sentiments…

Je ne pouvais pourtant pas oublier cette petite phrase de ma mère qui ne cessait de tourner dans ma tête. Spécialement le soir, quand après une journée de travail, James prenait le temps de m'entraîner…


	7. Un premier pas

**Bonjour tout le monde !!!**

**Et voilà un nouveau chapitre pour cette fic. En espèrant que vous appréciez...**

**Dailly Till : Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas te dire si oui ou non Nanny et James ont fait un marché...**

**Anne- Laure : Je ne sais pas si tu liras un jour cela, mais merci pour toutes tes reviews que tu as laissé à la fin de mes fics :D**

**A bientôt,  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**7 - Un premier pas**

Quasiment tous les soirs de la semaine, James me faisait travailler mon transplanage. Il se montrait un professeur très exigeant mais si je voulais être indépendante, j'allais avoir besoin de mon permis. Le soir, je me couchais exténuée mais heureuse de ma soirée.

Souvent une fois l'entraînement terminé, nous restions à discuter de tout et de rien. Un soir, il m'avait même raconté la formation des Maraudeurs.

- En première année, nous avons été affecté au même dortoir. Je crois qu'à l'époque Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et qu'il s'en est mordu les doigts longtemps après !

- Je me souviens que l'année après votre départ, quand il a mentionné la Forêt Interdite, il a eut un petit sourire nostalgique et à regarder vers où vous étiez assis d'habitude…

- Il n'a jamais réussi à nous attraper mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il ne se doutait pas de notre présence là bas… dit il perdu dans ses pensées.

Quand il s'immergeait ainsi dans ses souvenirs, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder, de le détailler et surtout de le trouver délicieusement beau. Il avait tenu parole et n'avait jamais fait un geste pour m'embrasser ou plus mais il avait raison. J'avais de mon cote de plus en plus envie de le faire, de retrouver la chaleur de ses bras…

- Au début, avec Sirius, nous avions un peu plus de retenue. Un Black à Griffondor, ça avait de quoi surprendre… Puis au fil du temps, on a compris qu'il méritait sa place parmi nous et nous avons vite oublié d'où il venait…

- Je me rappelle qu'il se battait souvent avec son frère… Plus d'une fois, j'avais surpris les professeurs se plaindre de leur comportement…

- Oui, son frère avait les mêmes idées que leurs parents… Du coup, il faisait de la vie de Sirius un enfer quand il était à Poudlard… Et puis en fin de sixième année, il est venu vivre avec nous.

- Ca a du le changer ! dis je avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, Nanny ne le frappait pas pour un rien, ou ne l'enfermait pas dès qu'il disait ce qu'il pensait… Ca lui a fait un choc !

Il avait conclut sa phrase par un petit clin d'oeil et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rougir. Je perdais réellement tous mes moyens face à cet homme !

- Bon allez, il est temps d'aller se coucher…

- Oui, avais je murmuré déçue que notre tête à tête prenne déjà fin. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Lily.

Inutile de vous dire que le sommeil ne fut pas aisé à trouver et que des images de James flottaient dans mon esprit… Encore heureux que personne ne pouvait les voir…

Ce défi avec Mme Holly me pesait chaque jour un peu plus. Je le voyais prendre soin d'elle et rire à ses cotés. Et lorsqu'il l'écoutait, tête légèrement sur le coté, je le trouvais encore plus attachant. Pour dire vrai, la simple attirance physique qu'il y avait entre nous au début, se transformait au cours du temps en une attirance bien plus profonde.

Je ressentais le besoin d'être avec lui de lui parler ou tout simplement de le savoir à mes cotés. Quand le weekend suivant arriva, une bulle d'euphorie grandissait en moi. J'avais imaginé toute la semaine ces deux jours où nous discuterions ou encore ririons ensemble… Le vendredi soir, j'étais toute excitée et même les sourires de Mme Holly ne réussirent pas à me calmer.

Je voyais très bien qu'elle s'imaginait déjà avoir gagné mais je pouvais très bien apprécié sa présence sans pour autant coucher avec lui, non ? Je dis oui ! Enfin, avec James devant moi ce 'oui' est plutôt faible mais je tiendrais… Il faut que je pense à mes frais d'inscriptions et à tout ce que je perdrais s'il me venait l'idée saugrenue de sauter dans son lit…

La chance que j'avais, n'était pas des moindre. En effet, il était persuadé que je ferais le premier pas hors s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis incapable, c'est bien de faire le premier pas ! Donc il y avait très peu de chance d'être tentée d'aller plus loin. A moins que lassé d'attendre, il ne fasse lui le premier pas…

Je préparais le dîner comme à mon habitude quand deux mains me saisirent à la taille pour me faire danser. Je me retournais surprise pour voir Sirius qui me souriait. Il m'invita alors à danser et pour un temps la cuisine fut notre piste de danse…

Si je n'avais pas été si totalement sous le charme de James, je crois que j'aurais craqué pour Sirius à ce moment là. Mais voilà, mon cœur commençait déjà à ne battre que pour le beau brun à lunettes. Il me fit tourner une dernière fois sur moi-même avant que la musique ne cesse et que des applaudissements retentissent.

Je me retournais pour voir qui nous avait ainsi observé pour voir Rémus souriant et Mme Holly les sourcils froncés. Avais je fait quelque chose de mal ? Je quittais Sirius pour faire une révérence ridicule et ainsi accentuer le sourire de Rémus.

- Le dîner est prêt si vous voulez bien mettre le couvert, Messires.

- Avec joie, gente dame.

Je regardais les deux Maraudeurs prendre les assiettes et les couverts dans le tiroir notant au passage qu'ils ne prenaient que pour quatre personnes. Et James ? Cela signifiait il qu'il ne mangerait pas là ? Il devait avoir mieux à faire… Comme une femme. A cette pensée mon cœur se serra. Je mis les légumes dans un plat quand j'entendis la voix de Sirius dans le creux de mon oreille.

- Il est en mission. Il va être absent pendant quelques jours.

- Oh.

Je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi il m'avait dit cela. Avait il vu ma déception ou James lui avait dit de me prévenir ? Dans les deux cas, je passerais pour la bécasse qui se meurt d'amour… Je rougis légèrement avant de rejoindre les deux autres qui nous attendaient sur la terrasse.

Finalement mon week-end fut triste. Je m'ennuyais au Manoir avec Mme Holly mais aussi le dimanche en compagnie de mes parents. Je ne pouvais penser à autre chose qu'à James qui devait risquer sa vie quelque part en Angleterre. Peut être pensait il à moi ?

Quelle idée ridicule ! Pourquoi penserait il à moi ? Après tout, je n'étais rien pour lui. Pas même une maîtresse. A peine une amie. Mon cœur se serra. Pour moi pourtant il était déjà beaucoup. Je comprenais maintenant toutes ces filles passées avant moi au service de Mme Holly et qui avait été séduites par lui.

Il dégageait tant de classe et d'assurance que toute femme normalement constituée ne pouvait être qu'attirée par lui. Puis venait ensuite son coté protecteur et la chaleur de son regard. Vous aviez l'impression d'être unique. D'être dans un océan de chocolat et aux dernières nouvelles le chocolat, c'est plus que délicieux…

Le mardi soir, alors que je lisais un livre dans le salon, Mme Holly commença à me parler.

- Cesse donc de soupirer !

Je me redressais, honteuse.

- Désolée.

- Il te manque, n'est ce pas ?

Je détournais le regard vers la fenêtre. Devais je avouer à cette femme que son défi me pesait parce que oui, son petit fils me manquait plus que je ne pouvais le supporter. Je reportais mon regard sur la couverture du livre que je tenais entre mes mains.

- Je le crains, murmurais je.

- Tu te souviens de notre accord ?

- Oui, et je le respecterais, n'ayez crainte.

Je relevais la tête pour la voir dissimuler un sourire.

- Je ne crains rien, je te signale… Mais toi tu as beaucoup à perdre…

- Oui…

Cette conversation, quoique courte m'avait particulièrement bouleversée. J'étais donc à ce point transparente qu'elle semblait déjà se frotter les mains sur les économies qu'elle allait faire… Ce soir là, je me répétais comme leitmotiv : 'non, je ne coucherais pas avec James Potter'. Mais serait ce assez ?

Ce ne fut que le jeudi qu'il fit sa réapparition. J'étais déjà couchée depuis une bonne heure à tenter de m'endormir pour avoir une tête potable le lendemain quand des bruits m'étaient parvenus du rez de chaussée. J'avais enfilé une robe de chambre au dessus de ma chemise de nuit et pieds nus, j'étais sortie de ma chambre.

Etait ce réellement une bonne idée que d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Et si je me retrouvais face à un dangereux cambrioleur ? Je pourrais toujours me défendre avec ma baguette mais s'il était plus fort que moi Et si… Je fis taire cette petite voix qui me conseillait de retourner sagement dans ma chambre me coucher ou tout simplement de partir loin de tout cela.

Je passais devant la porte de Mme Holly et l'entrebâillais. Une forme dans son lit, me confirma que la potion pour dormir faisait son effet et que ce n'était pas elle qui venait de jurer après avoir à priori butté dans quelque chose. Je refermais la porte le plus doucement possible et continuais mon avancée vers les escaliers.

Je descendis discrètement et au détour du couloir je me cognais contre quelqu'un.

- Qui est là ? Demandais je d'une voix forte.

- Lily ?

- James ?

Les lumières s'allumèrent et il me fallut plusieurs clignements de paupières pour m'habituer à la clarté toute nouvelle. Une fois habituée, je relevais les yeux vers lui pour voir son visage tout tuméfié.

- Par Merlin ! Que t'est il arrivé ?

- Oh, rien de bien grave…

- Tu rigoles ?! On croirait que tu as croisé un arbre cogneur !

Sans réfléchir, j'avançais la main vers sa pommette. Il avait du recevoir un coup très fort et s'il ne faisait rien, il aurait demain un beau cocard… Ce qui le rendrait assurément plus séduisant. Je me maudis intérieurement à cette pensée.

- Viens, je vais te soigner tout cela.

- D'accord.

Il paraissait épuisé et à bout de forces. Je lui pris la main pour qu'il me suive dans la salle de bain où je savais que tout le nécessaire pour ce genre de blessures m'attendait. Il prit place contre le lavabo tandis que je préparais les potions et les pansements.

- Pourquoi n'es tu pas allé à Ste Mangouste te faire soigner ?

- Ce n'est rien de grave…

Je lui lançais un regard noir, avant de me concentrer pour lui désinfecter le visage.

- Et puis j'ai une infirmière personnelle à la maison, alors pourquoi aller là bas ? Ajouta t il avec un sourire.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à m'écarter de lui, je sentis ses mains m'attraper à la taille et m'attirer vers lui. Sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf, j'étais étroitement blottie contre lui avec son visage perdu dans mon cou.

- Lily, susurra t il avant de m'embrasser dans le cou. Toute la soirée, je n'ai eu qu'une envie : rentrer pour te prendre dans mes bras. Et cette réunion avec mon chef qui ne finissait pas.

Ses mains étaient parties en balade dans mon dos tout en maintenant la pression pour que je sois au plus près de lui. Je ne trouvais pas le courage de le repousser, j'étais si bien. Il était vivant et j'étais dans ses bras…

Je m'écartais un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Qu'il était beau, appuyé nonchalamment, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre que d'habitude… Je posais ma main sur sa joue, j'eu l'idée que c'était pour m'assurer qu'il se trouvait bien devant moi, que ce n'était pas encore un de ses rêves dont je ressortirais frustrée.

Je vis alors son visage s'approcher du mien à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse mais je n'eus pas le temps de réfléchir que déjà ses lèvres s'écrasaient sur les miennes. Je gémis et il en profita pour quémander l'entrée de ma bouche. Je sais qu'il fallait que je l'arrête mais j'en avais tellement envie…

Je nouais mes bras derrière sa nuque me collant encre plus à lui. Ses mains dénouaient la ceinture de ma robe de chambre et bientôt je ne sentis plus qu'un rempart entre elles et moi. Sans cesser de m'embrasser il se releva et me fit reculer jusqu'au mur. J'étais maintenant coincée entre ce mur et lui, l'embrassant comme si nos vies en dépendaient…


	8. Un nouvel arrivant

**Hey !**

**Juste un ti mot pour vous dire que j'ai lancé un défi et que j'attends vos réponses ! Pour savoir le thème, il suffit d'aller sur mon blog, dans la Salle de Duel...**

**Anne Laure : Merci pour tes reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Il ne te reste plus que mes deux premières fics à lire... C'est pas les plus petites !  
Lollipop58 : Nanny aurait tout avantage à ce que Lily cède... Non ?!  
Dailly Till : Je te promets que j'ai pas calculé les chapitres avant pour prolonger tout ce suspens pendant un week end ! :D**

**Bonne lecture !  
E**

**8 - Un nouvel arrivant**

De chaque coté de mes hanches, ses mains relevaient ma chemise de nuit et bientôt, elles partirent en exploration sur ma peau nue m'arrachant des petites plaintes. Finalement l'une vint se poser sur mes fesses pour me serrer encore plus contre James et me révéler ainsi la force de son désir tandis que l'autre jouait avec un de mes seins.

- J'ai tellement envie de toi.

Ce fut cette phrase qui me fit redescendre sur terre. Ou plutôt le fait qu'elle trouvait un écho favorable dans ma tête. Il ne fallait pas que nous couchions ensemble, il ne fallait pas je le laisse continuer… Il ne fallait pas que cela se produise ou se reproduise tout simplement. Je l'écartais.

- James...

- Quoi ma belle ?

Je sentis mon esprit s'embrumer, ses mots… et ses caresses qu'il n'avait pas arrêtées.

- James, stop.

Je le sentis se raidir. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude qu'une femme ne cède pas à ses avances… Et s'il devenait méprisant après tout cela… Je ne le supporterais pas… Pourquoi l'avais je laissé m'embrasser ? Ma vie allait en être considérablement compliquée…

- Pourquoi ? Je sais que tu en as autant envie que moi, Lily.

- Parce que je travaille pour ta famille, et qu'il est hors de question que je couche avec toi.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu, s'il jugeait ma sincérité ou quelque chose d'autre. Je profitais de cela pour le repousser un peu plus et me dégager. Je remis mes affaires à leur place, sentant son regard sur ma nuque. Je me retournais enfin pour lui faire face.

Sa chemise était à moitié sortie de son pantalon et ses lèvres étaient encore rouges de notre baiser. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, réveillant le feu qui couvait dans mon ventre. Je me devais de partir vite avant de ne plus pouvoir me retenir.

- A demain.

Le lendemain, en me réveillant, ma première pensée fut pour ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain… Je me préparais et vaquais à mes occupations comme d'habitude. Mme Holly me demanda plusieurs fois ce qui me tourmentait autant mais je ne me décidais pas à lui avouer que j'avais embrassé son petit fils dans la nuit. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un accident…

Mon vendredi se déroula dans une sorte de brume et lorsque les Maraudeurs arrivèrent le soir pour le dîner, je n'avais pas réellement vu passer ma journée. Je préparais le plus rapidement possible un repas et mangeais distraitement. Ce ne fut qu'une fois le dîner fini que je parlais enfin.

J'étais partie dans la cuisine pour ranger quand la voix de Rémus s'était élevée derrière moi.

- Que se passe t il Lily ? Tu as l'air ailleurs ?

- Désolée, j'ai l'esprit un peu occupé… murmurais je.

- Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec James ?

Je me raidis. Pourquoi Rémus me parlait il de lui ?

- Pourquoi crois tu que cela a un rapport avec lui ?

- Parce qu'il a eut l'air ailleurs, lui aussi, toute la journée…

Je me retournais vers lui en essuyant mes mains avec un torchon. Devais je lui dire tout, ou une partie, ou tout simplement nier en bloc ? Le plus simple était de faire comme si je n'avais pas compris mais cela me semblait tout d'un coup bien difficile de mentir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui chagrine ton copain. Pour ma part, je suis juste fatiguée.

Je m'étais aussitôt éclipsée dans ma chambre. Mes amies me manquaient, j'avais définitivement besoin de leur parler, de les voir, de me changer les idées… Mais je ne pouvais leur confier tout cela par courrier, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué pour être couché sur du papier.

Le lendemain, je retrouvais Mme Holly dans la cuisine déjà prête.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Bonjour Mme Holly. Je ne savais pas que vous deviez vous lever plus tôt…

- Non, j'avais oublié de te le dire. Mais rassure toi, James m'a aidé avant de partir.

Partir ? Alors comme ça, il était parti… Donc je n'aurais pas de cours de transplanage… A vrai dire après la scène de la salle de bain, il était peut être préférable que nous ne restions pas trop près l'un de l'autre… Et puis il ne voulait sans doute pas me voir… Mon cœur se serra. Il avait du trouver une femme un peu plus conciliante…

- Vous désirez faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ?

- Non, je vais recevoir beaucoup de visites aujourd'hui. Des professionnels qui s'occupent de la fête que j'organise pour mon anniversaire dans deux semaines. Veux tu y assister pour me donner ton avis ?

- J'en serais ravie.

Elle m'avait parlé de ce grand bal qu'elle organisait tous les ans. Elle m'avait montré des photos des années précédentes et cela m'avait ébloui. Toutes ces femmes dans des robes d'une beauté sans pareille…

Toute la journée, ce fut un vrai défilé. Du pâtissier au traiteur, en passant par le décorateur, tous venaient décrire à Mme Holly leurs idées pour la fête. Les idées les plus farfelues côtoyaient les plus élégantes et j'admirais cette femme qui choisissait d'un simple coup d'œil et sans hésiter.

Cette année, le thème était tout simple. Les femmes et les hommes devaient arriver chacun de leur coté et ne pas révéler leur tenue à leur cavalier ou à leur cavalière. Jusqu'à minuit tout le monde évoluerait dans la grande salle de Bal avec un loup afin de cacher son identité à moins d'avoir été reconnu par quelqu'un et de l'avoir reconnu en retour. Alors une fois les deux prénoms prononcés, les loups disparaissent.

Bien sur, elle avait imposé une limite, minuit, afin que les moins doués ne passent pas toute leur soirée masqués. Je trouvais cette idée follement excitante. Jouer un rôle dont seul notre cavalier pourrait nous en faire sortir…

En fin d'après midi, une femme richement vêtue arriva au Manoir. Elle me salua à peine, se perdant dans les compliments pour Mme Holly. Je regardais la scène avec un certain amusement. Je comprenais de mieux en mieux pourquoi ma franchise lors de mon entretien m'avait valu les bonnes grâces de la sorcière.

- Monica, laissez moi vous présenter Lily Evans.

Elle se retourna enfin vers moi avec une moue de dédain à peine voilée.

- Bonsoir…

- Bonsoir, répondis je avec un léger sourire.

Elle ne semblait pas apprécier d'être ainsi présentée à une domestique mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement, ou heureusement, faire aucun commentaire.

- Il faudrait trouver une robe de bal à Lily. Une de celle qui la mettrait en valeur au regard de tous les hommes présents…

Je me retournais vers Mme Holly. Il n'avait jamais été question que j'assiste à ce bal et encore plus que je me paie une robe… Se souvenait elle que je n'avais pas d'argent et que je devais économiser au maximum ?

- Mme Holly… Commençais je.

- Lily, ne refuse pas. Tu t'occupes très bien de moi et je peux bien te faire un petit cadeau pour t'en remercier.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais ! En plus, Jérémie n'aura pas de cavalière…

Jérémie ? Je laissais les deux femmes parler de robes, de tissus et de couleurs et quand je vis ce qu'avait choisi pour moi Mme Holly, mes yeux menacèrent de sortir de leurs orbites. Cette robe était divine… Une tenue de princesse. Une fois, Monica partit, je trouvais enfin la force de parler.

- Ce n'était pas la peine, Mme Holly.

- Si tu n'apprécies pas les cadeaux, pense que tu me rendras service en tenant compagnie à mon petit neveu.

- Mais la robe…

- Lily, cesse donc tes gamineries !

Je baissais les yeux, comme un enfant pris en tord. Je n'aimais pas quand elle employait ce ton avec moi. A vrai dire, c'était la première fois, et j'espérais que ce soit la dernière…

- Qui est Jérémie ? demandais je soucieuse de changer de sujet.

- Oh il s'agit du fils de ma belle sœur. Il a quelques jours de vacances et va passer les deux prochaines semaines avec nous.

- D'accord.

- Je vous préviens tout de suite que James et Jérémie ne s'aiment pas du tout.

Je relevais un sourcil. En quoi avais je besoin d'être au courant de ce détail ?

- J'ai bien vu que James vous tournait autour…

- Euh, dis je rougissante.

- Alors Jérémie y verra un défi. Celui de vous avoir avant James…

Et la lumière fut. Sauf que James n'allait sans doute plus vouloir m'approcher après jeudi soir… Donc je serais tranquille. Non, je ne pense pas que cela sera si simple… Mais je verrais sur le moment. Et puis si j'arrivais à tenir James éloigné, le neveu serait bien moins collant.

- Je vois qu'on parle de moi ? demanda une voix dans mon dos.

Je n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qui se trouvait là. Les frissons dans mon dos tout d'abord, les battements désordonnés de mon cœur ensuite et puis tout simplement ses intonations sensuelles.

- Oui, je prévenais Lily qu'elle assisterait sans doute à des combats de coqs.

- J'espère que tu me donnais vainqueur au moins !

Mme Holly eut un petit rire avant de continuer.

- Non, je lui disais qu'elle serait la cavalière de Jérémie...

Un silence accueillit cette nouvelle. Je les observais l'un après l'autre, ils se défiaient du regard et je me sentis vite de trop.

Quand je revins le dimanche soir, James était déjà reparti en mission et ne reviendrait qu'à la fin de la semaine. Avec tout cela nous n'avions pas parlé de notre baiser ce qui je devais bien l'avouer, me soulageait. Mes parents avaient bien tenté de savoir pourquoi j'avais l'air si pensive mais je n'avais rien laissé filtré. Pas question que ma mère ne me répète encore que j'étais amoureuse…

Le début de la semaine se déroula comme d'habitude et lorsque Jérémie arriva, je compris bien vite pourquoi Mme Holly m'avait prévenu. Avant même de savoir si James était attiré par moi, il commençait sa tentative de séduction… Les deux prochaines semaines allaient être longues, très longues.

* * *

**8 – Un nouvel arrivant**


	9. Le défi

**Joyeux noël !!!  
Et oui, je suis tout de même là pour vous poster votre chapitre... Comme quoi, je vous ai dédié ma vie ;)**

**Anne Laure : Tu dosi vraiment aimer cette fic pour en oublier qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël ! Ca fait plaisir !  
Dailly Till : Elle ne va pas être réellement entre les deux... Enfin je te laisse découvrir le chapitre d'aujourd'hui...**

**Bonne lecture  
Et bonnes fêtes  
E**

**PS : Moi j'ai pas de wii :(**

* * *

**9 - Le Défi**

Le mardi après midi nous étions tranquillement installées avec Mme Holly sur la terrasse quand un vacarme nous parvint de devant la maison. Nous nous regardâmes étonnées avant de nous tourner vers la baie vitrée, attendant qu'elle nous donne la raison de tout ce bazar. Il fut bientôt évident que l'une d'entre nous devait y aller.

Je me levais et reposais mon livre sur mon siège avant d'entrer dans la maison qui était redevenue silencieuse. J'avançais dans le couloir ne sachant pas vers où me diriger quand j'entendis des voix venir du premier. L'une masculin et inconnue répétait sans cesse que cette chambre était habituellement la sienne et qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une domestique y avait pris ses quartiers.

Une domestique ? Parlait il de moi ?

Aussitôt Garrett lui répondit de sa voix posée et mélodieuse qu'il avait fait suivant les souhaits de Mme Holly et que, si sa nouvelle chambre ne lui convenait pas, il devait en parler avec sa tante. Je me raidis. C'était donc le fameux neveu qui venait de faire une entrée fracassante dans notre quotidien. Je retournais discrètement vers la terrasse où je retrouvais Mme Holly impatiente de connaître la raison de tout cela.

- Il semblerait que votre neveu soit arrivé.

- Oh. Et que fait il ?

- Garrett lui montrait sa chambre…

Devais je lui dire qu'il était surtout en train de critiquer le fait qu'elle m'ait donné la chambre qui lui était habituellement réservée ? Non, autant taire cela. Je me rassis et repris ma lecture distraitement. Il me tardait de savoir à quoi pouvait ressembler le neveu.

- Bonjour ma Tante !

Je levais les yeux de mon livre pour observer le nouvel arrivant. Il était grand et élancé. Ses cheveux blonds étaient parfaitement coupés et ses lunettes de soleil cachaient ses yeux. Il fit une courbette ridicule devant Mme Holly qui dissimula un sourire… Crispé. Ses vêtements semblaient taillés sur mesure et ses chaussures fraîchement cirées.

- Bonjour Jérémie. Ravie de te voir enfin.

- De même.

L'échange entre eux deux était guindé et ne respirait pas la joie des retrouvailles comme si chacun gardait une distance. On était loin des grandes effusions comme avec les Maraudeurs. Là, il la nommait Tante Holly, la vouvoyait et parlait d'un ton snob qu'il avait déjà avec Garrett. Je les vis alors se tourner vers moi.

- Jérémie, laisse moi te présenter mon infirmière, Lily Evans.

- Enchantée, dis je en me levant et en lui tendant la main.

- Moi aussi.

Il avait eut un sourire de séducteur et s'était penché vers ma main pour l'embrasser délicatement. Alors qu'il redressait la tête vers moi, je pus voir mon reflet dans ses lunettes : j'étais restée de glace. Je retirais ma main et lui proposais une boisson avant de me retirer pour les laisser seuls.

- Lily, reste avec nous, dit Mme Holly quand je revins de la cuisine avec un broc de thé glacé et des verres.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

- Une belle femme ne me dérange jamais…

Il avait parlé d'une voix suave qui la encore était loin de me faire de l'effet. Par contre, je me demandai s'il allait faire cela pendant deux semaines ou s'il allait vite comprendre qu'il n'avait aucune chance… Et combien de temps lui faudrait il pour réaliser que son 'charme' n'opérait pas sur moi ?

Je me sentis sourire et aussitôt je le dissimulais derrière mon verre. J'écoutais leur conversation d'un air absent tentant de comprendre comment James pouvait se sentir en compétition avec lui. Et puis que faisait il à l'heure actuelle ? Pensait il à moi ? Risquait il sa vie ?

- Lily ?

- Oui, Mme Holly.

- Et si tu allais nous préparer quelque chose à manger. J'aimerais me coucher tôt ce soir, une grosse journée nous attend demain…

Je me levais pour rejoindre la cuisine. Le lendemain, plusieurs professionnels viendraient de nouveau présenter à Mme Holly leurs idées pour le bal. Elle m'avait demandé si je voulais encore une fois y assister et j'avais accepté. Cela me changeait les idées et me laissait rêveuse.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'assis à la table que je compris pourquoi James était en 'compétition' avec son cousin. En plus d'avoir une belle prestance, Jérémie avait les yeux d'un bleu pur et rieurs. Son visage n'avait aucune imperfection et fort de cela, il ne devait pas laisser beaucoup de femmes indifférentes.

Nous discutâmes jusqu'au départ de Mme Holly pour sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle fut couchée, je m'enfermais dans ma chambre pour faire le point sur la situation comme je le faisais maintenant quasiment tous les soirs. Et quasiment tous les soirs, j'en venais à la conclusion que ce défi avec Mme Holly me pesait de plus en plus et que je ne rêvais que d'une chose, de son petit fils…

Les jours suivants furent à l'identiques. Nous étions très occupées par la préparation de son anniversaire et de tout ce qui s'y rapportait. Jérémie nous aidait dans cette tâche et faisait des efforts considérables pour me séduire mais il avait beau faire, la magie n'opérait pas. Immanquablement je repensais à ma première rencontre avec James et à ce feu qui m'avait aussitôt habité.

Mais il ne se lassait pas de me complimenter, de me tenir compagnie ou tout simplement de me proposer son aide. Il ne fut jamais question de la chambre qu'en tant de domestique, j'occupais. Cet élément fâcheux avait été occulté par autre chose, comme le désir de m'ajouter à sa liste de conquêtes…

Le vendredi, ce fut là aussi sans surprise que je vis Rémus arriver à l'improviste au Manoir pour me proposer de sortir. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'était que Jérémie entende sa proposition…

- Je serais ravi de vous accompagner moi aussi, Rémus.

- Oh, Jérémie. Je ne t'avais pas entendu revenir…

Je voyais au visage de Rémus que cela ne le réjouissait pas qu'il s'incruste ainsi avec nous. Pour être franche, je n'avais aucune envie qu'il nous accompagne mais sa présence ne changerait rien… enfin je crois.

- Dans combien de temps peux tu être prête Lily ? Me demanda Jérémie, visiblement inconscient de ne pas être le bienvenu.

- Un quart d'heure !

Je filais le plus rapidement vers ma chambre et en sortait exactement quinze minutes plus tard dans une petite robe noire, les cheveux relevés en fouillis.

Au moment de transplaner, je me posais ma main sur le bras de Rémus par habitude et avant de disparaître je pus voir l'expression contrariée de Jérémie. La soirée allait être longue si ce dernier réagissait ainsi, parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il soit possessif ou jaloux avec moi. Je n'étais pas sa propriété !

- Ah vous voilà enfin !

Sirius vint immédiatement me prendre dans ses bras pour me saluer. Je le repoussais doucement. Je ne voulais d'aucune ambiguïté entre nous et il me restait encore quelques semaines à passer près d'eux. Je me promis de tenir tout le monde à distance pour m'assurer qu'aucun ne se fasse de fausses idées.

Aussitôt le bruit caractéristique d'un transplanage retentit dans la ruelle où nous nous trouvions. Je vis alors Sirius se raidir et son regard s'assombrir, il était visiblement mécontent de voir quelqu'un, qui se trouvait à mon humble avis être Jérémie… La soirée promettait d'être longue si personne ne s'entendait.

Une main vint se poser dans le creux de mes reins et me poussa légèrement pour que je commence à marcher. Je me tournais vers la personne en question pour croiser deux yeux bleus. Sans me consulter ou même paraître gêné, il n'hésitait pas à agir comme si nous étions ensemble.

A peine entrés, il partit me chercher de quoi boire et m'invita à danser dès que mon verre fut vide. Les deux Maraudeurs le regardaient faire d'un œil noir. En effet, il accaparait la conversation racontant tout un tas d'histoires tordues où il était bien évidemment le héros ne laissant pas les deux autres parler. Je me sentais comme une proie prisonnière, le gros lot à remporter avant la fin de soirée.

Il en fut de même toute la soirée. Jérémie me payait des verres, me faisait danser… Pendant un slow pourtant je pris vaguement conscience que je n'étais pas dans mon état normal. Pourquoi ? Ou plutôt comment ? Tout simplement quand je réalisai que je venais de lui parler du deal avec Mme Holly.

Tout de suite après je m'étais arrêtée, le regardant les yeux ronds. Je comptais alors le nombre de verres que j'avais bu… J'étais saoule !!! Sans m'en rendre compte, il m'avait fait boire plus que de raison ! Je le repoussais réalisant que je me tenais un peu trop contre lui mais aussitôt la pièce se mit à tourner et je fus forcée de m'accrocher à lui.

- Alors comme ça, ma tante a eut l'idée tordue de vous faire promettre de ne coucher ni avec James, ni avec aucun de ses amis…

- …

- Intéressant, susurra t il.

Je le vis se pencher vers moi. Je compris immédiatement qu'il allait m'embrasser et que je n'avais aucun moyen de le repousser. J'étais trop faible et surtout trop saoule ! Une main s'abattit alors sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter.

- Je peux t'emprunter Lily pour cette danse ?

Rémus ! Mon sauveur ! Je m'empressais de hocher la tête tandis que Jérémie me regardait déçu que je fus si pressée de mettre fin à notre tête à tête. Il partit vers notre table où Sirius nous observait les sourcils froncés.

- Puis je te demander à quoi tu joues, Lily ? Me demanda Rémus dans l'oreille.

- Je suis saoule. J'ai trop bu. Il m'a…

Je ne pus me résoudre à accuser le neveu de Mme Holly de m'avoir volontairement fait boire plus de raison pour… Je fermais les yeux et appuyais ma tête contre l'épaule du Maraudeur. Je me sentais de moins en moins bien. Que dirait Mme Holly quand elle verrait dans quel état je suis ?

- Lily, tu veux rentrer ?

- Mme Holly… Elle ne va pas être contente de me voir dans cet état.

- Je te rappelle qu'elle a élevé James et supporté Sirius… Alors considère qu'elle a déjà vu pire !

J'esquissais un sourire avant de tomber inconsciente.


	10. Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier

**Hey !!!**

**J'espère que Noël s'est bien passé pour vous.**

**Noémie : Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu as pu rester éveiller au réveillon et que tu as réussi à tout faire... A bientôt j'espère.  
****Dailly Till : Comment va ta trace ronde rouge ? Quant à JAmes ca aurait été moins drôle et plus prévisible si ca avait été lui à la place de Rémus, non ?  
Anne Laure : Et oui, Rémus veille au grain... Heureusement !**

**A bientôt  
E**

* * *

**10 – Il n'est pas nécessaire de crier !**

Je m'étais réveillée le lendemain matin dans une chambre qui m'étais inconnue où une odeur de mâle m'entourait. Je regardais l'heure pour voir qu'il me restait deux heures avant de devoir m'occuper de Mme Holly… Mais maintenant il me fallait surtout savoir où j'étais.

Je m'assis dans le lit, me tenant le front. J'étais partie pour avoir une sacrée gueule de bois ! Et ce bruit que j'entendais de l'autre coté de la porte… Pourquoi les gens parlaient ils si forts ? Je grognais en lançant un regard noir vers la porte de la chambre. Si seulement cela avait eu un quelconque effet…

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement laissant entrer par la même occasion la lumière qui me fit fermer les yeux. Le bruit plus cette agression visuelle… Tout était fait pour que je comprenne que l'alcool, très peu pour moi ! Si je mets la main sur ce Jérémie de malheur !!!

- Parfait Rémus ! Tu vas pouvoir m'expliquer ce qu'elle fait dans ton lit dans un de tes tee-shirts alors !

Quoi ? j'avais du mal à comprendre le sens de cette phrase. Sans ouvrir les yeux je fis le point. Qui venait de parler ? James. A qui ? Rémus, sans aucun doute. A priori je suis dans son lit, et dans un de ses tee-shirts… Donc ça veut dire qu'après mon évanouissement, au lieu de me raccompagner au Manoir, ils m'ont ramené ici.

Attendez !!!! 'Dans un de TES tee-shirts' ??? J'ouvris les yeux et regardais ma tenue. Par Merlin !!! Quelqu'un m'avait déshabillé et rhabillé !!! S'était il passé quelque chose entre ? Et si j'avais couché avec Rémus ? Ou pire, et si j'avais couché avec Rémus ET Sirius !? Je levais les yeux vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient toujours devant la porte.

- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué, James. Elle n'était pas bien. On n'allait pas la laisser rentrer avec Jérémie…

- Celui là, si je le tiens…

- Je m'en occupe d'abord !

Je fermais de nouveau les yeux. J'avais parlé réellement trop fort et l'écho qui avait suivi dans ma tête, m'avait fait renoncer à ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre.

- Bois déjà cette potion, murmura Rémus.

Je levais un œil interrogateur vers le Maraudeur qui eut un petit sourire. Maintenant je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de boire ce qu'on me tend. Même si c'est quelqu'un que je connais !

- La prochaine fois, si tu ne veux pas finir la nuit seule, ne bois pas autant…

Il venait de prétendre donner une correction à son cousin et dans la minute suivante il insinuait… Que voulait il dire ? Que je voulais coucher avec… Au lieu de continuer ma pensée, je bus d'un seul trait la fiole de Rémus. Une sensation de bien être me submergea.

- J'aime dormir seule.

Un silence accueillit cette révélation. Je regardais tour à tour les deux Maraudeurs qui réfléchissaient intensément vu leurs visages concentrés.

- Ce qui signifie ? demanda Rémus, hésitant.

- Les mecs, très peu pour moi, dis je en me levant, prenant soin que le tee-shirt trois fois trop grand cache le nécessaire. Où sont mes affaires ?

- Dans la salle de bain… Première porte à gauche en sortant.

J'allais pour franchir la porte et passer près de James quand je posais la question la plus embarrassante qu'il m'ait été donné de poser :

- Qui m'a déshabillé ?

- Toi. Tu as été dans la salle d'eau et tu es ressortie dans mon tee-shirt.

- Okay.

Je partis prendre une douche pour me remettre les idées en place. J'avais du mal à croire Rémus capable de me mentir… Une fois ma douche finie, je les retrouvais au salon avec Sirius qui sirotait un café.

- L'un d'entre vous pourrait me conduire au Manoir, s'il vous plait ? Que je me change avant que Mme Holly ne se lève…

- Je t'y accompagne, répondit James, d'un ton froid. On se voit ce soir, les gars ?

Les deux Maraudeurs répondirent en cœur et nous quittâmes enfin l'appartement. Nous étions enfin seuls. Peut être aurais je du lancer le sujet 'baiser' mais je n'étais pas d'humeur. Pour le moment, je devais régler son compte à ce Jérémie de malheur !

Une fois au Manoir, je quittais précipitamment James pour aller me changer. J'enfilais un jean et un top avant de ressortir comme une furie pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Heureusement que Rémus m'avait donné de cette potion sinon je n'aurais pu faire tout cela…

Dans la cuisine, je trouvais James qui allumait la cafetière tout en fredonnant. Il était vraiment beau et si… Naturel. Contrairement à Jérémie il n'usait d'aucun artifice pour séduire, c'était inné. Voilà une raison supplémentaire de ne pas tomber dans ses filets. Une fois passé dans son lit, il pourrait très facilement en séduire une autre…

Je pris les bols et les petits pains pour les disposer sur la table de la terrasse avant de partir vers la chambre de ma patronne.

- Mme Holly, il est l'heure…

- Oh, Lily…

- Avez-vous bien dormi ? Demandais je en lui tendant une de ses potions.

- Oui, et toi ?

Je me sentis rougir. Devais je lui en parler ? Après tout, Jérémie ne manquerait pas de lui dire que je n'étais pas rentrée à la maison… Pire ! Que j'étais partie avec Rémus et Sirius… Et comme j'avais été assez stupide pour lui parler du deal…

- Qu'y a-t-il, Lily ?

- Hier soir… Jérémie m'a poussé à boire plus qu'il ne fallait…

- Et ?

- Rien, juste Rémus a préféré que je dorme chez eux pour ne pas me laisser seule avec lui.

- Tu espères me faire croire que tu as passé la nuit chez ses trois hommes bourrés d'hormones sans que rien ne se soit passé ?!

Je déglutis avec difficulté. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle se mette en colère. Après tout rien ne s'était produit et… Pourquoi réagissait elle ainsi ?

- C'est la vérité !

- Prouve le !

Quoi ? Mais comment voulait elle que je lui prouve ce genre de choses ?! Voulait elle que j'aille à Ste Mangouste pour…

- Je vous le jure ! Si cela ne vous suffit pas, tant pis !

Je m'étais levée et j'avais crié, excédée qu'elle ne me croit pas, et surtout qu'elle me pense capable de lui mentir avec autant d'aplomb.

- De toute façon, je le saurais bien à un moment ou à un autre… dit elle le regard perçant. J'avais pensé à un petit sort le dernier jour pour savoir…

Je me raidis et perdis instantanément toute couleur. Elle comptait m'envoyer un sort pour savoir avec qui j'avais… Mais elle n'avait pas le droit ! C'était une violation de la vie privée ! Et j'allais pour lui dire quand je réalisais que ma vie privée ne l'était pas autant que ça. Après tout, le défi était justement basé sur elle…

Je serrais les mâchoires et la quittait d'un pas raide après l'avoir aidé à se préparer. Le petit déjeuner se fit dans le silence. Entre un qui me prenait pour une Marie-couche-toi-là et sa grand-mère qui… Bah qui pensait la même chose, j'étais servie ! Ce que j'avais oublié, c'était le quatrième… LA raison de tout cela.

- Bonjour tout le monde !

Il paraissait en forme, le… Je ne répondis pas à son salut. La guerre avait commencé.

- Lily, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir aussi en forme après cette nuit…

Une bouffée de colère me prit à la gorge. Je relevais les yeux de mon bol, pour tomber sur ceux de James qui me fixait. Que voulait il ? Savoir à quoi je pensais ? Si je mentais ?

- Lily, tu veux du jus d'orange ?

Je n'y tins plus.

- Si tu pouvais arrêter de vouloir me faire boire, ce serait cool ! Crachais je.

- Je ne pensais pas que quelques cocktails auraient cet effet là sur toi, Tigresse !

- Et bien maintenant que tu le sais…

Je rêvais de finir ma phrase par un : 'tu me lâches les …' mais devant Mme Holly… Je la laissais donc en suspens, sachant pertinemment qu'il avait compris le message. Je retournais à la contemplation de mon bol, écoutant d'une oreille distraite la conversation de Jérémie.

- Pfiou. Tu devrais plutôt me remercier ! Comme ça, tu as pu rentrer avec Rémus… J'ai donné le petit coup de pouce.

Je crispais ma main autour de ma petite cuillère. Que fallait il donc que je fasse pour le faire taire ?! Heureusement que j'en avais parlé à Mme Holly avant. Si elle l'avait appris ainsi je pense que j'aurais été bonne pour faire ma valise !

J'entendis Jérémie quitter la table pour se préparer et Mme Holly, s'éloigner vers la bibliothèque avec l'aide de Garrett. Je savais James devant moi, j'avais besoin de parler, de dire quelque chose…

- Je n'ai pas couché avec Rémus, murmurais je simplement.

- Les gens avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air, ça ne me regarde pas.


	11. Le bal

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais en pleine rédaction du prochain défi et j'en ai oublié l'heure...  
Je suis trop contente de vos reviews même si beaucoup ont disparu, certainement partis en vacances... Les veinards. **

**Anne Laure : S'en prendre à Jérémie est beaucoup moins drole que de torturer James et Lily... **

**Bonne lecture  
A mercredi  
E**

* * *

**11 – Le Bal**

Sur ces mots, il était parti. Parti rejoindre les Maraudeurs sans que nous ne puissions parler de tout cela. Mon cœur s'était émietté, mais je ne pouvais rien laisser paraître. Mme Holly n'apprécierait pas et je tenais à l'affection de cette femme. Je voulais qu'elle me pense digne de confiance. Comment faire pour que cette stupide soirée soit oubliée ?!

La semaine se passa dans un brouillard. Je suivais ma patronne dans tous les préparatifs, je travaillais la nuit jusqu'à des heures indues pour pouvoir regagner sa confiance et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si cela portait ces fruits ou non… Je me sentais si mal qu'un nœud s'était formé dans ma gorge et ne voulait plus disparaître.

Le jour de la réception arriva enfin. Je me préparais à l'étage, distraite. Je n'avais pas vu James depuis ce fâcheux matin. Il m'avait évité tout le week-end et était reparti en mission sans même me dire au revoir. Le temps où nous étions comme amis, me semblait loin.

Mes leçons de transplanage avaient été abandonnées, mon désir de quitter ce Manoir se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Mes amies me manquaient et cet isolement m'éloignait d'elles. Je n'osais leur avouer tout de peur qu'elles se moquent de moi ou pire qu'elles ne comprennent pas. Mais elles étaient mes amies, ne devais je pas justement leur dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur ?

Je me regardais une dernière fois dans le miroir. La robe que Mme Holly m'avait choisie était ravissante et reflétait parfaitement ma personnalité. En haut, elle avait la forme d'un bustier avec deux fines bretelles et elle s'évasait aux hanches pour se finir à quelques millimètres du sol. Le vert Nil rappelait mes yeux et le satin réfléchissait la lumière.

J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon strict duquel quelques boucles s'échappaient. J'avais légèrement maquillé mes yeux ne m'y attardant peu puisqu'ils seraient cachés derrière un loup une bonne partie de la soirée. Je positionnais ce dernier devant mon visage, j'étais méconnaissable… Enfin presque. Mes cheveux attireraient à coup sur les regards.

Jérémie me reconnaîtrait ainsi rapidement… Je n'étais plus si contente d'être sa cavalière après la soirée en boite de nuit mais je n'avais pas le choix. Ou tout du moins, je n'avais osé en parler à Mme Holly, alors j'avais serré les dents et j'allais continuer ce soir. De toute façon, les Maraudeurs seraient là eux aussi…

James sera là lui aussi. Avec pour cavalière Monica…

Je secouais la tête pour effacer de mon esprit cette information à laquelle je n'avais pu m'empêcher de superposer des images qui me nouèrent la gorge. Je sortis de ma chambre pour aller rejoindre Mme Holly. Je la trouvais habillée d'une robe noire d'une élégance stricte. Un loup fait en plumes lui cachait déjà le visage.

- Lily ! Tu es ravissante !

- Merci Madame.

- Préviens Garrett que nous sommes prêtes…

Je partis vers la cuisine où je savais que Garrett se trouverait, attendant le signal du départ. Je lui souris du pas de la porte, prenant la pose d'un mannequin. Il émit un petit sifflement avant de se lever et de partir vers le garage.

La salle qui avait été louée pour l'événement, avait été décorée avec faste. Des fleurs ornaient chaque table de six personnes qui encadrait la piste de danse. Dans un coin, l'orchestre finissait d'accorder leurs instruments sur l'estrade. Des ballons dissimulaient totalement le plafond que je savais pourtant magnifiquement moulé, en un arc en ciel de couleurs chatoyantes.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent peu après nous et rapidement la salle fut pleine. Le jeu pouvait commencer. Dans les premières minutes, je me prêtais à cette recherche du cavalier puis je réalisais, plus longtemps je mettrais à trouver Jérémie, plus longtemps j'aurais la paix. Je souris légèrement.

Je pris un verre de jus de citrouille sur le buffet et me glissais entre les invités pour gagner sur le balcon. La soirée était fraîche et le croissant de lune brillait dans le ciel. Je laissais mes pensées vagabonder au loin. Ignorant la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais… Je descendis les quelques marches pour m'isoler plus et m'enfonçais dans le jardin, jusqu'à un banc où je m'assis.

- Je te trouve enfin.

Je levais les yeux vers un homme à l'allure noble. Son costume lui allait à merveille et son sourire… Je savais très bien qui se tenait devant moi et je me demandais bien pourquoi il venait me parler…

- T'ai-je dit que tu étais magnifique, Lily ?

- Non, J…

Je retins au dernier moment son prénom. Si je le prononçais, je devenais sa cavalière… Pourquoi avait il risqué de prononcer le mien ?

- Tu t'amuses ? Me demanda t il avec un petit sourire en coin.

- Oui. Et toi ? Tu ne cherches pas ta cavalière ?

- Si, c'est exactement ce que je fais…

Je retournais à la contemplation du jardin. Au loin, la musique s'élevait ainsi que des rires et des éclats de voix. La soirée était réussie et pourtant elle ne faisait que commencer… Il prit place à coté de moi.

- Lily, dit il en me prenant la main. Je suis désolé pour mon comportement…

Que répondre Que ce n'était pas grave ? Si cela y était assurément ! Son cousin avait voulu abuser de moi et lui avait préféré me croire capable de… Je ne pouvais lui pardonner si facilement. Et puis j'avais passé la semaine à ruminer, à penser à lui jusqu'à m'empêcher de dormir… J'aurais aimé l'excuser mais j'avais l'impression que je montrerais une faiblesse.

- Ca, je ne te le fais pas dire ! Répliquais je d'une voix plus cassante que je n'aurais voulu.

Je tournais enfin la tête vers lui, pour le trouver me fixant avec une telle intensité que mon cœur en fut troublé. Il porta ma main à ses lèvres dans un geste langoureux. Une douce chaleur commençait à m'envahir. J'ôtais ma main avant de détourner le regard.

Je tentais de me calmer et de trouver le courage de me lever de ce banc pour partir à la recherche de Jérémie. Finalement sa présence aurait un coté bénéfique : il m'aiderait à tenir James loin, à ne pas céder à la tentation. Je sentis deux doigts prendre mon menton, et m'obliger à tourner la tête.

- Lily…

Sa voix était suppliante, envoûtante. Je fermais les yeux pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne devais pas céder, je ne devais surtout pas prononcer son prénom… Il fallait que je parte. Mais voilà, j'en étais incapable. Un frisson remontait le long de mon dos tandis que son souffle sur ma joue me faisait perdre pied.

- Tu devrais chercher ta cavalière… réussis je à dire.

- Dis mon prénom, Lily…

Sa voix m'hypnotisait et ses légers baisers le long de ma mâchoire…

- Je ne peux pas… Je ne dois pas, me repris je.

Ses lèvres continuaient leur route sur mon visage, contournant mon loup, évitant ma bouche. Sans pouvoir le réfréner, je gémis légèrement ce qui eut pour effet d'augmenter son ardeur. Il dévia vers mes lobes qu'il mordilla puis mon cou qu'il suçota.

- James, non ! M'écriais je en le repoussant.

Aussitôt je posais une main sur ma bouche, observant son loup disparaître et son visage victorieux.

- Tu es à moi pour la soirée…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. Qu'avais je donc fait ? Comment réagirait Mme Holly quand elle réalisera… Et Jérémie… A vrai dire, peu m'importait son avis. Mais il n'appréciera sans doute pas d'être seul durant tout le bal… Et Monica ?

- Qu'allons nous faire ?

- Nous allons danser, répondit il avec un sourire.

Je sortis alors enfin de ma transe. Je l'avais suivis docilement jusqu'à la salle de bal où la moitié des invités avait déjà retrouvé leur partenaire. Ils parlaient avec effusions de sujets variés et quelques uns accusaient déjà un excès d'alcool. Je regardais ma main, minuscule dans celle de James avant de la retirer vivement.

- Lily !

Je me retournais vers la personne qui m'avait ainsi interpellée. Jérémie. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand quand il réalisa que mon loup avait disparu, prouvant ma trahison.

- Jérémie, intervint James, justement nous te cherchions.

Ah bon ? On le cherchait ? Je fixais Potter, désireuse de connaître la raison de tout cela. Mais au lieu de ça il sourit d'autant plus que son cousin se renfrognait et ajouta :

- Figure toi qu'avec Lily, nous discutions et emportés par la passion nous avons prononcé nos prénoms…

La passion ? Je rêvais ou il faisait volontairement un sous entendu… Je serrais les mâchoires pour ne pas répliquer. Mme Holly m'en voulait suffisamment après l'incident du week end dernier pour que je ne fasse pas en plus un scandale lors de sa réception…

- Oui, je m'en doute…dit Jérémie sarcastiquement.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit une magnifique silhouette s'approcha de James et lui prit le bras. Elle sursauta en remarquant que son visage n'était plus dissimulé. Je vis alors ses yeux s'arrêter sur moi, prête à me tuer sur place.

- James, pourrais tu m'expliquer ? Roucoula t elle.

- Mais bien sur Monica. Avec Lily, nous n'avons pas fait attention… Cela te dérangerait de tenir compagnie à mon cousin ?

Elle pinça les lèvres dédaigneusement avant d'évaluer la 'qualité' de son nouveau cavalier. Il sembla lui convenir puisqu'elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire charmeur.

- Monica, enchantée de vous rencontrer Jérémie.

- De même, Monica.

Leurs masques disparurent aussitôt, dévoilant leur déception. A priori, Monica aurait préféré une longue soirée avec James quant à Jérémie… Je ne préférais pas savoir. Etait il déçu de ne pas passer la soirée avec moi ou que James ait remporté cette manche ? Je me faisais l'effet d'être une vulgaire récompense que deux gamins tentaient d'obtenir avant l'autre.

James posa sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour m'emmener un peu plus loin et bientôt nous commençâmes à danser. Je ne pouvais me détacher de lui, j'étais si bien dans ses bras. J'humais son parfum avec délice, me souvenant de cet intermède dans la salle de bain. Mon corps réagissait, attendait plus mais je me contrôlais. Il ne me restait plus qu'une semaine… Il serait ridicule…

Une semaine, rien qu'une petite semaine et ce défi serait fini et j'aurais gagné. Mes frais d'inscriptions seraient payés, je n'aurais plus qu'à me soucier de réussir mes examens… Pourtant… Pourtant je ne réussissais pas à me sentir heureuse.

La soirée touchait à sa fin. J'avais fini par quitter les bras de James pour danser avec Sirius et Rémus sous l'œil vigilant de Mme Holly. Que j'aurais aimé pouvoir lire ses pensées à cet instant… Me pensait elle capable de duplicité ? A vrai dire, le fait que j'ai découché la semaine dernière, ne devait pas peser en ma faveur…

Je m'étais assise dans un coin de la salle pour observer les derniers danseurs qui évoluaient avec grâce au centre de la piste. Les robes avaient été toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Les hommes avaient rivalisé d'élégance. Je me serais cru dans un compte de fée, si Jérémie n'était pas entré dans la salle en braillant.

Je vis Mme Holly froncer ses sourcils vers son neveu et me regarder d'un air froid. Elle devait me croire responsable de tout cela. Après tout, le fait que j'ai changé de cavalier sans sa permission ne lui était pas passé inaperçu. Je me levais et me dirigeais vers lui. Arrivée à sa hauteur, je lui pris le coude et l'entraînais vers une plus petite salle vide.

- Que t'arrive t il Jérémie ?

- Oooh mais rien ! Répondit il d'une voix saoule. Tiens James ! Tu viens te joindre à nous !

Je me retournais pour voir le Maraudeur les traits crispés refermer la porte derrière lui.

- Oui, Nanny m'a demandé de venir voir ce qui t'arrivait.

- Nanny ! Quelle femme divine, n'est ce pas ?

Je me raidis, consciente que son taux d'alcoolémie allait le pousser à faire des confidences… James serra les dents et le fixa avec animosité. Mais Jérémie continua.

- Qui penserait que cette femme puisse être aussi manipulatrice…

- Je ne te permets pas, commença James.

- Tss, le coupa son cousin en agitant son doigt devant lui. C'est comme Lily, on pourrait croire que c'est un ange… Elle est tellement belle… Ta 'Nanny' a trouvé la femme parfaite pour te ridiculiser, cousin.

Le ton sarcastique de sa voix, mais surtout le contenu, ne laissait pas de doute sur le sujet. Il parlait du défi et n'allait pas tarder à le dévoiler… Le silence me pesa, il me fallait agir.

- James, je pense qu'il faut le raccompagner au Manoir. Peux tu demander à Garett de venir ?

Malheureusement cela n'eut aucun effet…

- De quoi parles tu, cousin ? Siffla James.

Je raidis encore plus. Ca y est, il allait savoir ce que sa grand-mère avait fait dans son dos tout cela parce que je n'avais pas su tenir ma langue…

- Que ta grand-mère a promis à Lily de payer tous ses frais d'inscription si elle ne couchait ni avec toi ni avec un de tes copains. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?


	12. Finalement

**Salut tout le monde !!!**

**Je réponds rapidement aux reviews parce que j'ai la tête dans le paté et que je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous attende ce chapitre avec impatience, surtout parce qu'il n'a pas été publié hier sur mon blog... Eh oui, ma vie sociale a pour une fois empiété sur mes publications mais promis j'essaierais que ça ne se reproduise plus...**

**Anne Laure : Tu espères réellement qu'il ne va pas s'énerver après un coup pareil ?!  
Malliia : Tu as vraiment des gouts bizarres... Mais pourquoi pas ;)  
Charlou : C'est mon coté sadique qui est revenu au grand galop... De rien pour les chapitres et bonnes fêtes à toi aussi (j'ai survécu à Noël sans être malade... C'est déjà une bonne chose de fait).  
Moi! : Tu vas savoir sa réaction dès ce chapitre... Et je ne pense pas qu'elle te plaira...  
Dailly Till : Eh non, il ne le savait pas... Et je réponds vite aux coms parce que je travaille sur ordi et que je suis prévenue dès que je reçois une review :D Mais si tu veux je peux prendre plus de temps... Ainsi qu'à publier ;)**

**Sinon BONNE ANNEE à tout le monde !  
En espérant vous voir encore longtemps que ce soit ici ou sur mon blog !  
Mily**

* * *

**12 – Finalement**

Qu'est ce qu'il en pense ? Mais est ce que quelqu'un se préoccupe de savoir ce que moi je pense de cette stupidité sans nom ? De ce défi qui au début me semblait si ridicule et qui m'apparaît maintenant comme une épreuve de force ? De ces nuits que j'ai passées à penser à lui et à nous si ce défi n'était pas ?

Mais cela n'intéressait sans doute personne. Après tout je n'étais qu'un objet dans ce vaste jeu, la récompense que personne n'aura au final. Et moi ? J'aurais gagné mes droits d'inscription... Mais est ce que mon cœur s'en remettra ? Est-ce qu'un jour je désirerais un autre homme autant que James ? J'avais tiré un trait sur les hommes et pourtant je me prenais toujours autant la tête pour eux.

Le silence s'éternisait entre nous. Je fixais le sol, perdue dans mes pensées, espérant être ailleurs mais rien n'y fit…

- Lily, est ce vrai ?

Sa voix était étrangement calme. Elle en était presque… Effrayante.

- Oui.

Je relevais la tête vers lui prête à le voir s'énerver sur moi, me traiter d'allumeuse ou que sais je encore. J'étais surtout prête à me défendre car je refusais de le laisser penser que j'avais agi par calcul. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage mais au lieu de cela, il partit sans un regard en arrière.

Il laissa la porte de la salle ouverte et je pus suivre encore longtemps son dos tandis qu'il partait. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Monica, lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille et aussitôt elle posa son verre et le suivit vers la sortie.

Une vague de colère me submergea alors et, comme toujours dans ces moments là, des larmes s'échappèrent de mes yeux. Je me retournais vers Jérémie après avoir vu Mme Holly regardant dans notre direction.

- Tu es fier de toi, je suppose ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre type !

Je sortis alors moi aussi de cette pièce mais je ne savais où aller. Je n'avais personne de susceptible de me réconforter. Et de toute façon, je me sentais inconsolable. J'avais joué avec le feu et je m'y étais brûlée, tant pis pour moi. Je me dirigeais vers Mme Holly, tout en me tordant les chevilles plusieurs fois.

J'avais l'allure d'une femme perdue. J'étais incapable de marcher sans risquer à chaque pas la chute mais en plus mes yeux devaient montrer les tourments qui se jouaient dans mon esprit. Devant Mme Holly, Rémus et Sirius qui s'étaient tus à mon approche, mon menton commença à trembler.

- Mme Holly, je vais rentrer.

Elle me fit un léger signe de tête qui fut pour moi le top de départ. J'enlevais mes chaussures, peu désireuse de me ridiculiser plus, avant de partir vers la sortie. Ce fut l'air frais qui me réveilla. Je ne savais pas transplaner, je… Un sanglot m'échappa tandis que je regardais autour de moi pour trouver une solution.

- Miss Lily, venez, je vais vous raccompagner.

- Garrett…

Je m'étais quasiment jetée dans ses bras oubliant les réserves habituelles qui le caractérisaient tant. Un tourbillon m'indiqua que nous étions partis, ou arrivés si l'on préfère… Je montais dans ma chambre après l'avoir remercié.

Une semaine, il me restait une semaine. Pourquoi avait il fallut que Jérémie parle ? Pourquoi avait il fallut qu'il me saoule et que je lui raconte cela ? Pourquoi… Pourquoi James était il parti avec Monica ?

J'enlevais la robe, tout en me maudissant. Il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait après tout. Nous n'étions pas ensemble ! Alors pourquoi me sentais je trahie ? Je secouais la tête. Je ne voulais pas savoir, rien de bon ne sortirait de tout cela.

Le lendemain, nous ne le vîmes pas au Manoir. En me levant, j'avais téléphoné à mes parents pour annuler ma visite de l'après midi, je ne tenais pas à devoir leur expliquer mon état. Le petit déjeuner prêt, j'avais du m'armer de courage pour aller dans la chambre de Mme Holly.

J'ouvris la porte délicatement afin de ne pas la réveiller en sursaut. Je ne savais pas à quel heure elle était rentrée mais j'avais trouvé un mot qui me demandait de faire comme à notre habitude. Je me faufilais jusqu'à son lit pour la réveiller doucement quand je vis ses yeux grands ouverts qui fixaient le plafond. Mon salut me resta dans la gorge alors qu'elle prenait la parole.

- Que s'est il passé Lily ?

Je baissais les yeux tel un enfant pris en faute.

- Jérémie lui a parlé de notre accord.

- Et ? insista t elle.

Et ? Et Quoi ?! N'était ce pas suffisant ?!

- Et, c'est tout. Vous avez vu la suite. James est parti…

… Avec Monica, faillis je ajouter. Elle se souleva alors de son oreiller pour s'asseoir sur le bord sans qu'aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Qu'aurais je pu dire de plus ?

En fin de matinée, elle sortit enfin de son silence. Je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à ce moment là que contrairement à notre habitude nous ne parlions pas. Chacune de nous était plongée dans ses pensées. L'arrivée de Jérémie, quoique discrète, fit donc grand bruit.

- Jérémie, tu sais que j'ai toujours eu à cœur de ne pas intervenir dans vos disputes, à James et à toi, mais là il me semble que tu ais été trop loin.

Je me tassais sur mon siège. Sa voix bien que calme, laissait entrevoir une colère peu commune chez elle et je fus ravie de ne pas en être la cible.

- Que j'ai été trop loin, répéta t il ironique. Ce n'est pas moi qui fais ce genre de marchés avec…

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase préférant tendre son bras dans ma direction avec une moue dédaigneuse. Me prenait il pour une catin ou… Ou une allumeuse ? Je me sentais bouillir mais devant Mme Holly, je ne voulais pas réagir, il serait sans doute meilleur pour moi que je me fasse oublier puisque tout le problème venait de mon incapacité à tenir ma langue.

- Je te prie de modérer tes paroles et de partir sur le champ. Garrett t'aidera à emballer tes bagages.

- Ce ne sera pas la peine, cracha t il.

Et il était parti. En une demie heure de temps, il avait fait ses valises et était parti sans un regard en arrière. Il avait mis le chaos dans ma vie mais aussi et surtout dans les relations entre James et sa grand-mère avant de partir la tête haute. Je jetais un coup d'œil vers cette dernière. Elle était pensive, s'en voulait elle d'avoir fait ce marché avec moi ?

Je me levais et débarrassais la table, voulant à tout prix m'isoler.

James n'apparut pas ce jour là, ni les jours suivants. Nous étions que tous les trois dans cette immense maison à vivre comme si de rien n'était ou presque. Nos échanges se limitaient au minimum et j'avais l'impression de dépérir à vue d'œil. Tant et si bien que j'avais envoyé un hibou aux filles pour que samedi soir nous allions fêté ma liberté retrouvée.

Le vendredi soir, Rémus et Sirius arrivèrent pour le dîner comme à leur habitude maintenant. Ils ne me firent aucune remarque mais je voyais bien qu'ils m'observaient du coin de l'œil. Je prétextais de vouloir les laisser entre eux pour m'isoler dans la cuisine où bien évidemment Rémus vint me rejoindre à la fin de son repas.

- Lily, est ce vrai tout cela ?

- Si tu parles du marché avec Mme Holly, oui.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce genre de …

- Je ne savais pas qui vous êtiez, je venais de sortir d'une relation avec pertes et fracas… Je ne voyais pas où était le mal de refuser de coucher avec quelqu'un en échange d'argent.

- Lily…

- Rémus, contrairement à vous, je n'ai pas d'argent. Je suis qu'une pauvre étudiante et de voir tous mes frais d'inscriptions payés… J'avoue que ça m'a plut. Je n'ai rien fait que la morale ne condamne alors pourquoi je me sens si mal ?! Pourquoi tout le monde me regarde comme une vulgaire…

- Stop ! Personne en pense du mal de toi Lily, c'est juste…

Il soupira et tira la chaise devant moi pour s'y installer.

- C'est juste que nous pensions qu'avec James…

- Quoi ?! Demandais je d'une voix qui virait dangereusement vers les aigus.

- Que se passe t il ici ?

James venait d'apparaître à la porte de la cuisine, juste derrière Rémus qui avait blanchi. Ce dernier se leva et nous salua pour la nuit avant de disparaître rapidement.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours que je pensais à notre conversation. J'avais préparé mes arguments, l'ordre dans lequel je devais les énoncer et pourtant je perdais mes moyens. Je me levais pour mettre mon assiette et mes couverts dans l'évier, cherchant au fond de moi la force de lui faire face.

- Regarde moi.

Sa voix était dure. Je n'étais pas habituée à ce ton si sec, si coupant. Je me retournais.

- Je suis…

- Tu es quoi, me coupa t il. Tu es désolée ?!

Son regard était noir, sans aucune once de douceur. Devais je avoir peur ?

- Tu as du bien te foutre de moi !

- Non !

- Et je suppose que tu racontais tout à ma grand-mère…

Je sursautais en l'entendant parler de Mme Holly comme de sa grand-mère et non comme 'Nanny'. Il était vraiment énervé…

- Non…

- Vous avez du bien rire toutes les deux de moi tentant de ne pas te sauter dessus dans le taxi, ou encore dans la boite de nuit…

- Je…

- Lui as-tu aussi raconté avec les détails comment j'aurais pu te faire mienne dans la salle de bain ?

'Me faire sienne' ? Je frissonnais à cette éventualité. Je voulais me défendre, lui prouver que je n'étais pas l'être abject qu'il décrivait mais à peine j'ouvrais la bouche, qu'il enchaînait déjà.

- Et si moi aussi je te proposais un marché ? Si je te proposais de payer tes frais d'inscriptions ainsi que de te donner une belle somme d'argent en échange d'une nuit, accepterais tu ?

Il était affreusement proche, ses lèvres qu'à quelques centimètres des miennes… J'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre…


	13. Revenir

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Suis crevette ! C'est une horreur !**

**Malliia : Je suis désolée mais Jérémie a définitivement disparu de l'histoire...  
Moi! : bah rassures toi, JAmes ne réagis pas bien du tout...  
Noémie : 3 semaines sans internet ?! Bon bah le point point, c'est qu'à ton retour cette fic sera finie, le défi aussi et ma fic suivante commencée et plus même... Tu auras de l'occupation !**

**A lundi  
Bonne lecture  
E**

* * *

**13 - Revenir**

Je regardais par la fenêtre de la salle. Il faisait encore beau à l'extérieur pourtant nous étions tous coincés. Il nous fallait assister aux cours comme tout étudiant désireux de réussir ses examens. Ma concentration n'était pas la meilleure, bien que je n'avais plus de soucis.

Ma mère était officiellement remise et bien qu'elle était toujours en période de rétablissement à la maison, son moral était au plus haut. Tout comme celui de mon père bien évidemment. Quant à ma sœur… Elle filait le parfait amour avec un pachyderme alors que demander de plus.

Qu'elle me laisse tranquille, peut être ? C'était déjà pratiquement chose faite. Je ne la voyais qu'en de rares occasions, pour ne pas dire jamais, et nous nous contentions d'ignorer l'autre. Ce qui se révélait très facile au plus grand regret de mes parents qui assistaient impuissants à l'échec de leur éducation, en quelque sorte…

Quant à Elisa et Betty, elles m'avaient raconté leurs vacances sous les moindres coutures à tel point que j'eu, un moment, l'illusion d'avoir été avec elles tout l'été. Nous avions passé les jours précédents la rentrée ensembles à nous occuper de nous et à oublier les tracas quotidiens.

Un mois. Cela faisait un mois que j'avais quitté le Manoir et pourtant j'avais l'impression que c'était hier. Quoi de plus normal avec le rythme abrutissant de mes journées ! Mais je ne pouvais faire autrement pour oublier ce vendredi soir…

Après m'avoir proposé de coucher avec lui pour de l'argent, je m'étais retrouvée un moment interdite. Puis une rage sans nom m'avait saisi et je l'avais repoussé avec force avant de le gifler. J'avais réussi à contenir mes larmes et j'avais répondu d'une voix sèche :

- Je ne suis pas à vendre !

- Ah oui, alors comment qualifies tu ton accord avec ma grand-mère ?!

- Elle voulait être sure que je ne finirais pas dans ton lit puisque tu te sens obligé d'y ramener tout ce qui bouge.

Son visage s'était alors fermé et ses yeux me foudroyaient sur place. Je tins bon et continuais :

- Tu n'as même pas pu t'empêcher de sauter cette Monica ! Je suppose que l'an prochain Mme Holly devra trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour l'aider !

- …

- Je n'ai jamais raconté à ta grand-mère quoique ce soit. Et le plus humiliant c'est qu'elle a l'intention de me lancer un sort pour savoir si j'ai tenu parole ! Pour s'assurer que je ne suis pas une Marie couche toi là ! Que j'ai bien résisté à son petit fils !

J'étais dans une fureur noire. Je n'arrivais plus à me contenir, il fallait que tout cela sorte, que je le blesse autant que ses accusations d'être une fille légère me fendaient le cœur.

- Et toi ? Tu as du bien rire avec Rémus et Sirius de toutes tes tentatives de séductions ! Après tout, je devais moi aussi être un défi puisque je n'écartais pas les cuisses !

L'apparition de Mme Holly dans l'encadrement de la porte et son cri 'Lily, stop !' avait été le point final de cette confrontation. Je m'étais ruée hors de la cuisine et une fois dans ma chambre, j'avais même préparé ma valise.

Le lendemain, j'avais été réveiller Mme Holly comme à mon habitude. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever de son lit, je lui demandais tout en tordant mes doigts.

- J'aimerais partir tout de suite… Pouvez vous lancer le sort ?

- …

- Vous savez celui pour vérifier…

Je fixais le sol, gênée de lui demander cela. J'aurais tant aimé que mon départ se passe autrement. J'avais passé de bons moments ici même si ces derniers temps… J'avais déglutis avec difficulté, attendant un geste de sa part.

- Je t'ai dit cela parce que j'étais énervée, Lily. Je me mettrais en relation dès que possible avec l'université pour régler tout.

Cela avait été notre dernière conversation. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis et un certain manque me prenait à la gorge quand j'y pensais…

La cloche sonna la fin de mon cours. Je n'avais pas écouté grand-chose… Je rangeais mes affaires rapidement. La journée était finie, la semaine aussi. Ce soir, une soirée glandouillage était prévue devant la télé avec pour unique but, la lobotomie de ma petite personne.

Je franchis la porte de la salle de classe avec joie. Et me tétanisais.

- Bonjour Lily.

- Mme Holly, dis je avec un signe de tête.

- Pouvons nous discuter toutes les deux ?

Discuter ? Pourquoi voulait elle parler avec moi ? Qu'est ce qui méritait le déplacement ?

- Pouvons nous aller chez toi ? Me demanda t elle.

- Bien sur…

A la sortie du bâtiment, Garrett nous attendait un léger sourire. Après m'avoir lui aussi salué, nous transplanâmes devant chez mes parents. Ces derniers étaient déjà partis pour le week-end chez leurs amis près de la mer, s'octroyant ainsi un moment en amoureux. Je la conduisis dans le salon où nous nous installâmes confortablement.

- Comment allez vous ? Demandais je pour rompre ce silence qui s'éternisait.

- Très bien. Tes soins de cet été ont été bénéfiques…

Je lui souris, attendant patiemment qu'elle en vienne au sujet principal. Celui qui l'avait poussé à venir me voir à la faculté, à me suivre ici…

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis là…

Je hochais la tête.

- Voilà, ce soir, je fais un petit repas et j'aurais aimé que tu te joignes à nous.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi voulait elle que MOI, je vienne ce soir à un dîner qui sera très certainement un dîner guindé où je n'aurais pas ma place ?

- C'est pour remercier toute l'équipe qui m'a aidé pour la préparation du bal… Et ça me ferait très plaisir que tu viennes toi aussi. Mais peut être as-tu quelque chose de prévu…

J'aurais bien sur pu saisir cette opportunité pour décliner l'invitation mais au lieu de ça je l'assurais que j'étais libre et lui demandais quelques minutes de son temps pour que je puisse me préparer.

En sortant de la douche, j'observais alors mon reflet dans la glace. J'étais si excitée de retourner au Manoir, pourquoi ? Parce que j'y avais passé de bons moments, je pense, et puis j'aimais tant Mme Holly… Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, lui faire plaisir était si plaisant…

J'enfilais un ensemble pantalon. Je lissais mes cheveux avant de redescendre la rejoindre. Je la trouvais plongée dans une brochure qui devait traîner sur la table basse du salon. Je l'observais. Elle semblait déplacée dans ce salon si modeste pourtant elle n'avait pas eu de mouvement de recul, ni de grimace en voyant le faible niveau de vie de mes parents. Une femme bien.

Nous transplanâmes au Manoir où une femme nous ouvrit la porte.

- Mme Holly !!! J'ai un chenapan dans ma cuisine qui m'empêche de cuisiner convenablement !!

Je vis cette dernière, sourire à la mention de ce chenapan. Mais de qui pouvait il donc être question ?

- Que vous a-t-il fait ?

- Il met la musique à fond et veut danser avec moi… Il dit que c'est comme ça qu'on fait la meilleure cuisine, répondit elle en mettant ses poings sur les hanches. Il veut que je chante… C'est inadmissible !

Mme Holly se tourna vers moi, maintenant riant légèrement.

- Sirius est ainsi depuis que tu es partie. La pauvre Miranda, dit elle avec un signe de tête vers la cuisinière qui nous bloquait toujours l'entrée du Manoir, commence à en avoir assez !

Je souris à l'évocation de Sirius. Je me souvins le nombre de fois où il m'avait surpris chantant et dansant en faisant la cuisine, et ce soir où nous avions dansé tous les deux. Je contournais Miranda, et me dirigeais vers la cuisine où j'entendais très clairement qu'il chantait…

Je commençais à chanter avec lui, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourna alors vers moi et vint me prendre dans ses bras tout en continuant à massacrer les paroles. Nous esquissâmes quelques pas avant d'être secoués de rire.

- Ca fait plaisir de te revoir, Lily !

- Oui.

Au bruit qui me parvenait, les invités arrivaient peu à peu. Assise sur une chaise de la cuisine, j'étais restée avec Sirius à discuter. Le sujet du défi ne fut jamais abordé, je lui racontais à la place, ce premier mois de cours, les sorties avec mes amies… Il me parla rapidement de ses missions et évita de mentionner James. J'aurais tellement aimé avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Je me disais bien que je connaissais cette voix !

- Rémus, m'écriais je en lui sautant dans les bras. Comment vas-tu ?!

- Bien, Lily. Et toi ?

- Bien.

Nous entendîmes alors un raclement de gorge. D'un merveilleux concert, nous nous tournâmes vers Sirius.

- Et moi ? Toi, Lily, tu ne m'as pas sauté dans les bras mais par contre Rémus… Et puis toi vieux frère, tu ne me demandes même pas de mes nouvelles !

- Sirius ! Je t'ai vu ce matin à l'appartement !

- Quant à moi, répondis je guillerette, j'ai dansé avec toi ! Riais je.

- Maintenant que le défi est fini, tu vas pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu.


	14. Confessions

**Salut !!!**

**On entame la denrière semaine de cette fic... Mais vous inquiétez pas la prochaine attends déjà bien sagement dans mon ordi...**

**Anne-Laure : Se réconcilier avec James n'est aps forcément la partie la plus facile...  
Dailly Till : Eh non, ce n'est pas Sirius qui a lancé cette pique...  
TaT : J'espère que mes autres fics t'ont plut... En tout cas, j'ai été heureuse que celle ci te plaise.**

**A bientôt  
Mily**

* * *

**14 - Confessions**

Je me raidis. James était lui aussi arrivé et il n'avait pas hésité à… Je soupirais. Il n'avait pas pardonné. Je le regardais. Il me semblait plus beau que d'habitude, plus attirant avec son costume et sa chemise entrouverte au col. Ses cheveux en bataille et ses lunettes étaient toujours les mêmes, seuls ses yeux avaient perdus leur lueur douce.

- James !

- Quoi, Rémus ?

Je posais ma main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de répondre. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils se disputent par ma faute. Je partis sans un regard pour rejoindre Mme Holly. Je la retrouvais dans la salle à manger où seuls cinq couverts étaient mis.

Un piège ! Il s'agissait d'un piège ! Que cherchait elle ? A me ridiculiser plus ? Que son petit fils puisse encore m'insulter ? Il n'avait pas manqué l'occasion dans la cuisine et le dîner me semblait déjà très, trop long. Je sentis leur présence dans mon dos et l'attitude de Mme Holly me confirma qu'ils m'avaient suivi. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'essayer de sourire.

- Asseyons nous, dit Mme Holly.

Elle prit place en bout de table, nous laissant nous installer deux par deux de chaque coté de la table. Sirius tira ma chaise et la repoussa délicatement. De l'autre coté, James les mains sur le dossier de son fauteuil me fixait. Je me raidis d'avance sachant que la prochaine pique ne tarderait pas.

- Pas de jupes ridiculement petites ? Pas de décolleté plongeant ?

- James ! Pourquoi dis tu cela ?

- Bah c'est ainsi qu'elle m'a chauffé la première fois !

Je serrais les dents. Il allait révéler à Mme Holly que nous nous étions rencontré avant mon premier jour ici. Et le pire c'est qu'il allait sans doute lui décrire mes tentatives de séductions. J'étais humiliée d'avance pourtant je ne réussissais pas à lui dire de se taire, à me lever pour l'arrêter.

Je le regardais et réalisais qu'il avait du se sentir lui aussi trahi quand cette histoire de marché lui était revenue aux oreilles mais… Je ne l'avais jamais ridiculisé, moi. Je l'avais toujours repoussé en lui disant que ce n'était pas possible… Sauf ce soir là dans la salle de bains.

- Le mieux fut sans doute en boite de nuit !

Ce fut le coup de trop. Je refusais qu'il piétine cette soirée là… Je me levais sans soulever ma chaise. Je me tournais vers Mme Holly.

- Je vais m'en aller. Je ne suis pas la bienvenue.

- Si, Lily ! s'écria Mme Holly.

- Non, dis je avant de continuer tournée vers James. Quant à vous Monsieur Potter, je ne savais pas qui vous étiez dans ce taxi, dans cette boite de nuit sinon je vous aurais repoussé dès le départ. Ou non, j'aurais refusé ce défi bien qu'il va me permettre de réaliser mon rêve.

- …

- Je ne pensais pas blesser qui que ce soit, mais à priori je me suis trompée. Peut être aurait il mieux valu que je passe moi aussi dans votre lit, au moins vous auriez oublié mon existence aussitôt au lieu de me tourmenter. Mme Holly, je repasserais vous voir quand vous serez seule. Au revoir, Rémus, Sirius.

Je leur souris avant de partir vers la porte.

- Lily, j'aimerais te parler.

Je me retournais pour voir Mme Holly s'approcher de moi.

- Allons dans la bibliothèque.

Je la suivis et ne pus retenir un regard admiratif vers cette pièce qui m'avait si souvent servie de refuge. Je caressais le dossier du fauteuil dans lequel j'avais lu de si nombreuses après midis avant de m'y asseoir. Elle prit place dans celui en face.

- Lily raconte moi.

Je soupirais et fixais un point devant moi. Ma voix s'éleva, triste et cassée.

- Avant de venir ici, à mon entretien d'embauche, j'avais croisé James à la gare. Je voulais à tout prix prendre un taxi pour voir ma mère avant son opération… Nous en avons partagé un. Le lendemain, je l'ai croisé en boite de nuit…

- Mais tu ne savais pas qui il était…

- Non. Et je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que je voulais ce travail et que rien ne s'était passé… Aurais je du vous en parler ? Demandais je timidement.

- Non.

Un silence s'installa tandis que je revivais ces premières rencontres. La façon dont je l'avais déshabillé du regard dans le taxi, notre flirt dans la boite de nuit pour enfin revenir à cette nuit dans la salle de bain… Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour qu'il me tienne dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

- Tu l'aimes ?

Je ne savais pas si c'était réellement une question ou une constatation. Je la regardais rougissante avant de me lever et de lisser mon pantalon.

- Je vais y aller, dis je a gorge nouée.

- Je suis désolée, Lily… Si j'avais su…

Je lui souris pauvrement partant cette fois ci réellement.

Une fois rentrée chez mes parents, je m'étais écroulée dans le canapé sans prendre la peine d'enlever mes chaussures et ma veste. J'avais faim, envie de pleurer et de crier mais je n'avais surtout pas envie de bouger. Et c'est ce que je fis à peu de choses près.

Tout d'abord parce que finalement je me levais pour manger mais aussi pour mieux m'installer dans le canapé devant des films.

Les semaines suivantes durent éprouvantes. Je travaillais avec acharnement mes cours pendant la semaine, ne relachant mes efforts que le vendredi soir et le samedi soir pour des soirées entre filles avec Elisa et Betty. Nous allions le plus souvent boire un verre toutes les trois puis je les laissais partir danser seules tandis que je rentrais pour dormir.

Enfin dormir est un bien grand mot. Il s'agissait plutôt de longue période d'inactivité pendant lesquelles je fixais le plafond au dessus de mon lit à revivre nos premières rencontres, cet été dans ses bons et ses moins bons aspects…

Je ne pouvais me sortir James de l'esprit. Même la journée, tout était prétexte à rêvasser : un sujet que je maîtrisais dans un cours, la fin d'une interrogation surprise qui me prenait moins de temps que pour les autres… Je fixais un point alors au loin, devant moi et j'imaginais tout un tas de scénarii qui se finissait dans le bonheur. Le retour sur terre était à chaque fois rude.

De plus, j'avais l'impression de le voir partout. Même encore aujourd'hui dans ce centre commercial moldu, je m'étais surprise plusieurs fois à le 'voir' au détour d'une allée, dans un escalator… Mon cœur bondissait puis se calmait en prenant conscience que tout cela était faux. Au bout de nième fois, des larmes se formèrent au coin de mes yeux.

Je contournais une femme et tous ses colis pour me retrouver bloquée derrière une grand-mère qui n'avançait pas. J'étais pressée, je voulais rentrer chez moi, me coucher sous ma couette et disparaître. Je n'avais pas fini de faire mes achats de Noël mais peu m'importait. Voyant très bien qu'elle n'avancerait pas plus vite, je m'arrêtais contre le mur et laissais échapper un sanglot.

Depuis cette terrible scène au bal ou encore celle du dîner, je ne m'étais jamais autorisée un moment de faiblesse. Je n'avais pas pleuré, je ne m'étais pas plainte de mon cœur qui se serrait à la vue d'un couple, du prénom de James. Il fallait bien que je craque à un moment ou à un autre.

Je voyais les badauds me regarder bizarrement, sans doute, étonnés par cette crise de larmes maintenant silencieuse. D'un seul coup, des bras m'encerclèrent et je calais ma tête contre un torse puissant. Une voix murmura à mon oreille de me calmer, que tout allait bien se passer maintenant.

- Sirius, je l'aime tellement !

- Viens Lily, il faut que tu partes d'ici…

Je le suivis dans un brouillard. Je me demandais pourquoi il était là. M'avait il suivi ou était ce une coïncidence ? Je glissais mon bras sous le sien. Je voulais qu'il m'emporte loin de tout cela, je voulais tout oublier. M'endormir et qu'à mon réveil tout soit comme avant, quand je ne ressentais pas ce vide.

Tout d'un coup, une explosion me fit sursauter, puis des cris et une ruée vers la sortie. Je me retrouvais séparée de Sirius, tournant sur moi-même, incapable de savoir de quel coté je devais aller. Je criais moi aussi son prénom, affolée parmi tous ces gens. Que se passait il donc ? Pourquoi tous ces bruits ?

La foule se faisait de plus en plus dispersée. La poussière volait autour à chaque fois qu'un pan de mur tombait. La scène était apocalyptique, tirée d'un mauvais film d'action. Je regardais autour de moi, pour trouver la sortie ou Sirius mais rien.

Puis une silhouette se dessina à ma droite. Elle arrivait sur moi en courant, sa robe de sorcier volant autour d'elle. Un auror ! Un auror se précipitait dans ma direction. Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose : Je venais d'assister à une attaque de Mangemorts… Un frisson d'effroi me parcouru, accélérant ma respiration.

A mesure que l'auror s'approchait, je devinais ses traits. James. Etait ce encore une illusion ? Etait il réellement devant moi ?


	15. En sécurité

**Hello !**

**Me voilà avec le dernier chapitre de cette fic. L'épilogue qui arrivera vendredi ne compte que deux pages word alors je sens que vous allez raler sur la longueur... Mais j'ai toujours dit 'épilogue', ce qui signifit pas long...**

**Anne Laure : Dans ce chapitre, tu as le dénouement de l'histoire, j'espère qu'il te plaira.  
Audrey : Ravie que cette fic t'ait plut. En espérant que la prochaine qui arrive dimanche sur mon blog et lundi ici te convienne aussi.**

**Bonne lecture  
A bientôt  
E**

* * *

**15 – En Sécurité**

Il s'arrêta à deux pas de moi. Qu'il était beau ! Mon cœur se serra douloureusement. Une nouvelle explosion retentit d'où il venait. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule puis dans un mouvement fluide, il m'enlaça et nous transplanâmes. Je rouvris les yeux, nauséeuse mais fermement collée à lui.

- Tu restes là !

Dans un _POP_ caractéristique, il disparut me laissant de nouveau seule, mais cette fois ci en sécurité. Il m'avait déposé à son appartement, celui qu'il partageait avec Rémus et Sirius pendant la semaine. Tout était calme, ils devaient tous être en cours ou en mission …

Je déglutis péniblement tournant sur moi-même pour trouver quelque chose à faire pour patienter. Je faisais tout mon possible pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il faisait en ce moment même. Je déposais mes sacs dans un coin et enlevais manteau et écharpe. Je partis ensuite vers la salle de bain.

J'avais le regard un peu fou, les yeux rouges de ma crise de larmes, le teint blanc… Je faisais peur à voir. Je ne pouvais pas espérer pire allure pour des retrouvailles. Des retrouvailles ? Je pouffais. Je me faisais des idées là…

Je retournais dans le salon et m'assis sur le canapé. En tant que sorcier sang pur, il n'avait pas de télévision qui pourrait me distraire. Les livres quant à eux étaient invisibles… Sans doute dans leurs chambres respectives… Bien que j'avais du mal à imaginer Sirius lisant…

Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais glissé et je m'étais endormie sur le canapé. Ce fut le bruit d'un transplanage qui m'éveilla. James se tenait devant moi, les yeux dans les miens. Je rompis le contact pour le détailler. Il semblait fatigué, sans doute par les combats… Ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur farceuse que j'aimais tant…

Une légère coupure saignait sur sa pommette gauche… Je me levais pour me placer devant lui et la frôler du bout du doigt. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Je laissais ma main glisser sur sa joue puis finir dans ses cheveux avant de revenir sur sa pommette. Il rouvrit les yeux, les plongeant dans les miens.

Sa main vint se poser dans ma nuque, approchant son visage du mien. Ma respiration s'accéléra, mon cœur de son coté battait la chamade. Ses lèvres voletaient sur les miennes, créant des frissons et surtout augmentant ma frustration. Je passais mes mains autour de sa nuque pour l'empêcher de repartir.

Une fois que je fus sure qu'il ne partirait pas, je commençais à le caresser à travers ses vêtements, appréciant sa musculature, sa carrure… Sans savoir comment, nous fûmes bientôt dans sa chambre puis nus l'un devant l'autre, ne cessant plus de nous toucher l'un l'autre.

Allongés l'un à coté de l'autre, nous tachions de reprendre notre souffle. Je me sentais euphorique pourtant il nous restait beaucoup de choses à régler…

- Lily, à quoi penses tu ?

Je me tournais vers lui pour le voir appuyé sur son coude. Je m'enroulais dans le drap et sortis du lit. Je me retournais de nouveau vers lui pour le voir nu et souriant.

- Je…

Je ne trouvais pas mes mots, je ne savais pas par quoi commencer… J'étais encore plus perdue… Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, lui tournant le dos.

- Je vais aller voir ta grand-mère pour lui rendre l'argent. Je… Je trouverais un boulot pour la rembourser. Je…

- Lily, je suis sur qu'elle voudrait que tu gardes l'argent.

- Mais…

- Lily, ça fait des mois qu'elle me dit d'aller te voir. De m'excuser. Alors je ne crois pas qu'elle posera de problèmes.

- Je l'ai trahie…

- Ne te tracasse pas pour cela. Viens.

Je me recouchais sur le coté, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Dans combien de temps vas tu te lasser de moi ? Demandais je nerveuse.

Il pouffa de rire. Cette lueur farceuse était revenue… Je lui souris timidement.

- Pour le moment, je veux profiter de ton retour… De ton sale caractère…

- C'est tout, dis je faussement fâchée.

Nous avons passé tout le reste de la journée au lit et ce ne fut que le lendemain que nous fûmes forcés de sortir de notre nid.

- James !!! Tu vas être en retard !!! Hurla Sirius avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Je me couvris avec les couvertures pendant que James se jetait sur moi pour me cacher.

- Sirius ! Tu ne pourrais pas frapper avant d'entrer !?

- Je ne savais pas que tu avais de la compagnie… Alors tu ne vas vraiment pas te battre pour la récupérer.

- Sirius…

Sa voix était suppliante. Je me raidis. De quoi parlait il ? Et surtout de qui ? J'eus le pressentiment qu'il parlait de femme, de… Je restais à l'abri sous les draps écoutant malgré moi la conversation.

- Quoi James ?! Ca fait des mois que tu ne fais que nous parler d'elle et maintenant…

- Sirius, on ne pourrait pas en parler plus tard ?

- Non ! Lily t'aime et toi tu… la première venue !

- Lily m'aime ?

Je me recroquevillais.

- Oui, elle me l'a dit avant de disparaître… On ne sait toujours pas où elle est et toi…

- Sirius…

- Je te dis que la femme que tu aimes est introuvable et toi tu te prélasses au lit !

Un silence suivit ce coup d'éclat.

- Tu as fini ? Demanda James avec un rire dans la voix.

- Tu viens nous aider à la chercher ou tu préfères rester là…

- Je préfère rester là.

Je sentis les couvertures se soulever un peu laissant passer le frais mais aussi de la lumière.

- Tu ne voudrais pas dire bonjour à mon copain ici présent ?

Je passais ma tête à l'extérieur et souriais à Sirius qui béait à ma vue. Je lui fis un petit signe. Il referma sa bouche pour sourire et il repartit enfin de la chambre. Je regardais enfin James qui souriait les yeux dans le vague. Je secouais ma main devant son visage.

- Alors comme ça, tu m'aimes ?

Je le fixais en rougissant. Voilà dons la raison pour laquelle il était dans cet état !

- Oui, et j'ai cru comprendre que toi aussi…

Je souriais de toutes mes dents, heureuse.


	16. Epilogue

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Et oui, voilà le dernier chapitre de cette fic... **

**Anne Laure : Eh oui, je voulais que l'annonce de leur sentiments soit différentes et je me suis servie de ce cher Sirius... **

**A bientot  
E**

* * *

**16 – Epilogue**

- Lily, dépêche toi, nous allons être en retard !

- Si tu n'avais pas pris autant de temps pour ta douche, nous serions dans les temps…

- Je pensais que tu viendrais me rejoindre, dit il en m'enlaçant par derrière.

- Nous aurions été alors là, à coup sur, en retard !

Je me retournais vers lui pour lui voler un baiser avant de le repousser pour pouvoir finir de me préparer. Nous devions assister à une réception au Manoir pour la nouvelle année. Là bas, il y aurait les deux autres Maraudeurs avec peut être une conquête d'un soir pour passer le réveillon et bien entendu Mme Holly.

Cette dernière avait beaucoup rit de mes vaines tentatives pour m'excuser de mon comportement. Je lui avais répété infiniment que je lui rembourserais mes frais d'inscription mais elle s'était contentée de sourire et vite, je m'étais arrêtée.

Elle n'avait pas été contrariée comme je l'avais crains de prime abord. Elle avait même paru soulagée et heureuse. Elle m'avait étreint de longues minutes avant de me proposer de boire quelque chose pour 'fêter' cela. Quand James était arrivé et m'avait embrassé, comme à son habitude maintenant, j'avais voulu disparaître. Puis, j'avais jeté un coup d'œil rapide vers Mme Holly pour voir son visage rayonnant de bonheur.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, c'est bon.

Je me blottis dans ses bras pour transplaner. Bien que j'avais mon permis depuis deux semaines, je ne pouvais me résoudre à le faire seule. J'aimais tant être dans ses bras que la moindre excuse était bonne pour me coller tout contre lui. Et il n'avait pas l'air de se plaindre…

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Entre rires et discussions sérieuses, je volais des petites attentions à James qui me souriait avec tendresse. Bientôt minuit approcha et je voulus être à ses cotés pour être la première. Il me prit par la main et nous nous éloignâmes. Il entoura mes épaules dans une épaisse cape et nous sortîmes.

La fontaine que j'avais tant photographiée cet été, était arrêtée, gelée dans le temps. Le paysage couvert de glace rendait la scène magique, à moins que ce ne soit simplement la présence de James, son sourire embarrassé et ses cheveux en bataille…

Son sourire embarrassé ? Depuis quand n'est il pas totalement confiant et séducteur ? Ou encore tendre envers moi ? Je fronçais les sourcils.

- Alors Lily, quelles sont tes résolutions pour l'an prochain ?

- Réussir mes examens, garder une bonne santé… Les trucs de d'habitude, dis je suspicieuse. Et toi ?

- Te rendre heureuse.

Je rougis immédiatement, baissant les yeux vers le bout de mes chaussures. Mon cœur battait fort, tant que mes tempes me faisaient mal. Un doigt me fit relever le menton.

- Lily, j'y réfléchis depuis longtemps et je n'ai pas trouvé une seule raison pour ne pas le faire… Veux tu devenir ma femme ?

J'ouvris en grand la bouche avant de la refermer sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Mon Cœur, c'est le moment ou jamais de dire quelque chose…

- Je ne me sens pas très bien…

- C'est pas exactement la réponse à laquelle je m'attendais… Dit il soucieux.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me fit entrer dans la grand Hall où tout le monde s'embrassait en échangeant les vœux. Je lui fis face. Il venait de me demander ma main et moi… Et moi, j'étais à deux doigts de m'évanouir !

- James, murmurais je.

- Mmm.

Il fixait un point au loin le regard tendu. D'un coup, il sembla réaliser que je venais de l'appeler, il se tourna vers moi.

- J'accepte.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres pleines. Je me jetais à son cou pour l'embrasser. Il nous en avait fallut du temps pour en arriver là, mais cela nous fera de bons souvenirs à raconter à nos enfants…

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette fic... J'espère qu'elle vous a plut... En tout cas ceux qui ont laissé une trace de leur passage oui, alors ça fait plaisir (ça fait chaud dans le ti coeur). Bon ce petit mot n'a pas pour but de vous inciter à la review, je ne l'ai jamais fait et je ne vais pas commencer là (mais bon pensez à mon ti coeur ;) ). Non, si je suis là, c'est juste pour vous dire que dès dimanche après midi sur mon blog, ou lundi matin sur FF, vous me retrouverez avec une nouvelle fic qui je l'espère vous plaira. Alors a bientôt !**


End file.
